Yakuza Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: A hero's worst foe is someone who can control crime to their will, has the means and power to defeat anyone and is crazy as Hell. Slade knows he needs a heir, but the Titans did not expect a demonic blond to be out for some "fun" fighting them after his mind was broken. Harem, Anti-hero Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, how I hate that since I'd have given Beastboy a happier ending and make some more awesome seasons

IMPORTANT NOTES

**Harem**: Jinx, Blackfire, Raven, Starfire and Cheshire

**Slight bashing**: I don't like this Robin that much, don't get me wrong I don't hate him, just dislike him because he's kind of a prick and the whole Red X thing angered me: he fooled his team because he was obsessed with Slade, not because he cared for them, nor even telling them a thing because he only wanted to fight and beat Slade, this reminds me of Sasuke and his anger/emo issues against Itachi. At least Robin, unlike the real prick, does care for his team and all... yet needs to mature, a LOT, he's not my favorite but at least not one of my most hated characters. He COULD of stop being obsessive when fighting against crime and trying to be like Batman in the "I am a badass loner who needs no help" because only the bat does it in style while Robin's performance is rather lacking and mostly emo.

I like him WAY more in Young Justice because he's a team player, he cares for his friends before anything and does make good jokes, him taking the second spot in there makes it all better, he's the jester who along Wally, the comic relief, makes some of the best comments... I mean: whelmed, turbed and aster DESERVE to be on T-shirts! But anyways, in here he'll not be bashed like REAL bastards in my other fics, it'll mostly be him getting pranked. Fairly be warned you Robin fans, he's going to be the butt-monkey of this fic, least in the fact he's always getting the shortest straw.

**XXXXXX**

Meet the underground's top fox

"Boss! Boss!"

It was a good day in Jump City, sunny, no clouds and a breezy weather making it quite comfortable for the guy who owned the large skyscraper from which he stared down at the citizens in their daily life. The office was the owner had at the penthouse was large, had a red carpet leading to a majestic ebony desk with a black leather armchair pimped out. At both sides of the fine, silk and extremely expensive carpet several crystal cages containing antique armors, weapons and pieces of art from jars to simple but rare paintings could be seen as a museum display.

For some this building was actually a simple construction industry, but hidden in it was a large mass of organized crime syndicates working for only one man who had his chair turning its back to whoever entered his office so he gazed at the large windows that left the city wide open for his eyes.

The seated figure took a few moments to enjoy the scene some more before he finally turned to the one calling him, a stereotypical yakuza: fine, classy and expensive suit, shades and weapons hidden in his persona. However, like any normal yakuza this man was marked as a royal follower, soldier and overall subordinate of the man in the chair.

"So, what is it now?" the figure said.

The underling bowed to his knees, his head on the ground "I'm sorry for intruding, master! But we have urgent business! It's your sensei, Master Slade!"

"The old man…? Well, what's his business now?"

The yakuza stood up, walked to his boss and handed him a letter with a bow. The mysterious figure took out two pieces of paper and read the first one in silence before a large and sadistic smile spread across his face.

XXXXXX

Robin and the Titans were having, or trying to have, a relaxing day, all of them trying to decide what to eat and fighting about it. He had black, short spiky hair, wore domino mask, had his black cape with yellow inside hung on his chair as he leaned, his full body green suit with the red vest were already out of the laundry, he had black toe-steeled boots, a yellow belt with way too many gadgets inside. He was also the second shortest of the team, but made up for it with martial arts and his gadgets.

He looked at Starfire, an orange-golden skinned girl with completely green eyes and waist length red hair. She wore a sleeveless purple top with a green gem on its solar plexus, said top holding still developing medium C-cups, the neck and shoulder surrounded by a metallic armor, she had a matching purple mini-skirt with a grey belt which had another green gem, she had fingerless steel gauntlets for female fighters, also with gems, this time in the back of her hands, and to finish it off she had thigh high purple boots.

Next to him was his best friend Cyborg, and as his name implied, the guy was half-man and half-machine…well he was actually 70 percent machine. The left side of his face and skull, the rest of his body, his forearms and his left eye were all cybernetic, his arms and right side of his face showed dark skin and that he was naturally bald. His body was mostly a white, grey and blue armor and his left eye was red.

The cybernetic teen was fighting with a boy even smaller than Robin who had green skin, pointy ears and short green spiky hair. The kid wore a black uniform with purple covering his front torso, back and acting as if it were shorts, he had purple combat shoes, grey gloves and a grey belt.

Last but not least, and trying to remain calm despite the fight between the tallest and smallest teens, was Raven, a pale grey skinned girl. She was shorter than Starfire, had short purple hair and a red gem in her forehead, showing her medium B-cups to low C-cups she had a black one piece leotard that left her legs in plain sight to ease sore eyes, wore a dark blue cloak over her whole body and matching shoes, on the back of her hands she had red gems as well as one keeping her cloak closed and even wore a belt with some of those big jewels adorning it.

Surprisingly no villains had attacked today and nothing weird had happened yet. The Titans were at peace finally, after fighting a pink blob that tried to eat them thanks to a giant made of rock as well as other crazy events led them to need a rest, but when their only thought right then was 'today is going to be a great day and nothing could possibly go wrong' is when karma decided to be a bitch.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the sound of screams was heard very clearly as a bus suddenly coming down from uptown was starting to pick up speed at an alarming rate, but that's not what scared the team of teenager superheroes, what did scare them was that the bus was heading towards a baby carriage that was for some reason inconveniently in the middle of the street.

There were also three persons who watched this unfold, the first was a big muscular teen with short brown hair and sideburns wearing a sleeveless full body suit with boots and bronze gauntlets. The other was a very small teen that seemed more like an eight years old, was bald, had a full body green suit, goggles atop his head and a circular metallic backpack.

However there was one person with those two that did catch the attention of a fourth persona in this crisis. It was a pale grey skinned petite girl; she had pink hair combed upwards in what seemed two big horns and pink eyes with slit pupils that resembled a cat's. She wore a black dress with a short skirt, had purple and black leggings, black boots with high purple soles, a black chocker with a round purple gem hanging from it and a small purple cape hanging from her shoulders. The other presence beside Slade noted her bust was a high A-cup, could be a B…

In order of appearance those were Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx, splendid students from the HIVE academy and hopeful soon to be villains.

But as the Titans saw in horror what happened not one of them seemed to note the person on the rooftops watching the plot unfold with a wide grin in the shadows. The new arrival was there to watch the show and if necessary help Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo if they were losing just like his master said, but that didn't mean he wasn't itching for a fight. He saw the villains' plan and it was quite ingenious if one didn't see Jinx shoot bad luck at the bus. He stood over the radio's antenna, hunched like an eagle and with his smirk widening as he watched and observed how every single event unfolds. Hiding his presence was easy with the chaos.

He saw Cyborg run in front of the bus and using all of his strength to try and stop the out of control vehicle while Starfire and a transformed Beastboy grabbed the back of the bus slowing it down slightly. Robin saw that they wouldn't be able to stop the bus before it managed to hit the baby carriage. So upon seeing the baby's life was at such risk he ran and quickly moved the carriage out of the bus' path.

Raven meanwhile forced herself to remain calm, she was not having a good day: first, Beastboy wouldn't shut up, then when she thought she'd have something to eat and calm her mind she noticed that a bus was heading for a baby. She saw that even with her friends help the bus wasn't going to stop, she remained as calm and cool as ever and concentrated her mind on the stick shift, then made her magic: "**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS**!"

The black matter of her dark magic instantly wrapped around the stick shift and moved it from drive to park, forcing the bus stop instantly. Starfire and Beastboy saw that the bus stopped and happily glided to Cyborg with a smile. Beastboy changed back into his 'human' form and smiled to the dark magician, giving a thumb up to Raven. Soon the worried alien girl went to check on her leader and the baby.

The hidden figure was still watching and saw with amusement that Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were about to attack. He widened his smile and only said one thing "Now, I guess it's time for me to start my part in this play" he spoke to himself in a playful voice that while happy and sing-song expected pain from his opponents as a way for him to have fun.

As the HIVE trio approached to strike the unaware Robin and Starfire were checking the baby. But as soon as Robin lifted the blanket it didn't show a baby's face, it showed a smiling cat's face, the one you see in one of those cat-shaped, creepy clocks. Before questioning why they saved what seemed to be a little girl's toy, said toy's eyes lit up before it asked "Are you guy always this stupid?" its eyes then shot a laser right at Robin and Starfire, hitting both the bird themed hero and the orange girl, throwing them both into a pile of trash, this made the hidden spectator laugh as hard as he could and thank being away from hearing range. The fight was about to start as Jinx prepared herself to hit Raven with a hex blast and Mammoth tried to smash the cybernetic teen with the bus.

Now it was time for him to be in hearing range "Heh…"

The heroes and villains turned to look at a… a civilian? A civilian teen around their age to booth; he was tall, standing about five feet and ten inches of height, was decently muscular in an intimidating but not overly buff way (Think Kiryu Kazuma from Yakuza/Ryu Ga Gotoku). His hair was in a backwards spiked mane, his eyes were a deep bloody crimson with slit pupils similar to a fox's, his canines were shown in a smile that noted how sharper and longer than normal they were. His face was quite handsome, youthful but manly with no baby fat and three cute and rather thick whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek in that slightly tanned, golden skin of his. His sheer smile, despite being sadistic, got some looks from the girls present.

He was also dressed for pimping: a black coat with a white fur trimming it, gray baggy pants, black and white-trimmed sneakers and an orange muscle shirt (Yeah, clothes based in Izaya's from Durarara, blame The Viral Plague for giving me the idea). For accessories he had a normal necklace with an old green jewel hanging in front of his chest, a silver chain hanging from his left hip as well as a silver ring on each finger in order to show he did spend a lot of money for the kicks.

"Who are you? Are you a new student?" asked a suspicious Jinx. The HIVE trio decided to show themselves, unsure if this new arrival was an ally or foe.

"Student?" asked the teen, as if insulted, before wagging a finger "Nah, not happening. You see, girlie… you, your friends, those guys in the pretty thighs… all of you are in MY hood"

"Yours?" asked a challenging Robin, taking out his trusty bo staff "Sorry, but I don't know who you are nor see any name written in these streets"

"Really?" the blond asked, raising a brow before bringing a hand to his chin to show a mock-thoughtful look "My, can heroes truly be THIS idiotic? I mean, I am a pretty hardcore underground guy here. Maybe they're just too lazy arguing over pizza to show some concern for what goes under their noses… Or maybe they are just too stupid to think a punk like me can move faster than their eyes can see, get right behind them, knock them down and kick their asses"

Before anyone even knew it, the whiskered punk disappeared in a yellow flash of light, a second later Robin flew skyward with a grunt of pain as the blond appeared behind him, a fist extended to the smaller boy's spine in a punch that knocked him up and then another punch that pushed him down like a yo-yo. The underground fighter could only smirk "See? Told ya"

The Titans and the HIVE students were now on their toes. The two enemy groups got away from him but away from the other group, making a triangle of sorts in the empty streets where a few civilians were curious, brave or stupid enough to take a peek at what happened and guess who this blond whiskered guy was. The Titans were ready for action, Starfire's hands glowing green to blast the blond, Beastboy turning into a bull with a hoof stomping down to signal he'd charge in just a second, Cyborg aimed his trusty arm-mounted sonic canon at the blond young man's head, Raven glowed with dark magic and Robin took a stance with his staff while taking out his birdarangs.

But the HIVE trio decided that actions were better "Omega attack formation!" Jinx commanded as she and her teammates ran at the blond, who actually did not move, he just stood there with a calm, laidback smile on his face.

He was blasted right in the chest by several plasma bolts from Gizmo, making his back lean backwards to an unnatural degree. Next he got several purple blasts of probability controlling energy right on his chest yet again, making his spine bend backwards even more and his legs bend over too. Last but not least Mammoth landed a solid straight punch at his face, making the blond skid backwards with a trail of dust coming from his feet, all the time his spine was bended so much that it was a miracle his head hadn't touched the ground…

In fact, the blond wasn't even touching the ground with nothing but his feet, which were still firmly planted on the asphalt regardless of the pain he should be in. His body was actually shaped like an upside down version of the large and wide smirk he had on his face. He was unscathed, unharmed and unfazed by it all and just stood there, as if he were playing limbo… in fact, the simple act of being in that position would be more than enough to make him win any limbo competition.

Then, with a sickening series of cracks that made it obvious his spine was readjusting to its original near straight position, the blond stood back to how he was, put his left hand in his pocket and used his right middle finger to both insult the HIVE honor students and point at his chin, tapping it with each syllable that rolled off his tongue "Come on, right here… Hit. Me. Harder!"

Beastboy raised his hand "Please, someone tell me I'm not the only one heavily disturbed by that by raising his or her hand" the rest of the Titans and even the HIVE trio mimicked the young boy and raised their own hands.

"Ok, so he's not normal, not like it makes much of a difference with what we dealt with a few minutes ago" Raven dryly stated.

"Oh, why would someone want to be normal?" the blond asked rhetorically "If you ask me, too monotone, too boring, not enough… zing to it. Needs that bit of destruction, chaos and fun"

"Fun? Yeah, right, picking up fights and let yourself be harmed for the kicks sure is entertaining" the gothic girl sarcastically replied.

The punk smirked "Hey, try to be completely out of your mind, it's quite relaxing when you get to the part of destroying something! It's quite fun to have something just snap in your fingers!" he chuckled at the purple haired girl in actual good humor, as if he had been told a good joke.

"As if what a maniac like you would say could matter" Robin sneered at the punk, making him smile sinisterly.

"Oh, shut it, bird brain! Why don't you go run to the bat and play target practice for the baddies in Gotham? I bet they missed seeing your sorry ass getting beaten for that smug attitude of yours. Trying to interrupt my conversation with a lady, how rude can you be? And you call yourself a hero, oh what a shame! Hahahaha!"

"Dude, and you guys say I speak a lot" Beastboy said with a slight sweat-drop.

"Hey, give me credits for stating the facts on feather face's lack of heroism" the blond said, not losing his smile by a long shot.

Jinx giggled at that "True… But still…" her hands glowed once again, her teammates ready for another round "Student at our school or not, it doesn't matter, not does whatever trick you pulled to take all of our hits. If you stand in our way we're not going easy on you"

The blond just leaned backwards a bit, hands in his pockets and smirked more at the pinkette "I'd love to see that, truly. To have someone give me a good fight would be a welcomed challenge, but I'll stick to asking the obvious: how the hell does your hair stand up like that?"

The girl's face went a shade of pink darker than her hair "It. Is. On!" was all she said and needed to say before charging at him, or actually try to, had Mammoth not dumbly raised his hand as if he were a kid asking for permission, same with Gizmo… and even Beastboy… and Cyborg… and Starfire too? The petite spell-caster face-paled "Ok, what is it?"

"I was wondering that, too" Mammoth replied, twirling his thumbs like a kid.

Gizmo nodded "Yeah, I mean we go to the same school yet nobody knows how you do that"

Beastboy continued "That's a pretty cool haircut, neat for an anime convention, could you give me tips? I want to make this sweet costume and…"

Cyborg interrupted the smaller boy "Ah-ah, B. You ain't winning the contest for the new expo! Yo, you gotta tell me how to make hair, or at least a wig, look like that!"

Starfire giggled "That haircut is actually quite breathtaking as a piece of elaborate hairy art… I'd love to know how to handle mine in that style!"

"See? I'm not the only one!" the blond laughed.

Jinx, having her rage lower and lower with each commentary, looked sheepishly at the floor while twirling her boot in place "Well… I do take care of it a lot but never use any spray, it ends up making it feel pasty with my shampoo, so I-"

"Not listening!" the blond shouted, appearing at her side, his body curled as a ball midair before he spun around and spread his legs, kicking her and the other HIVE students down. He laughed some more "Seriously, people: underground fighter here! That means I play dirty, cheat and of course use any trick under my sleeves to win a fight! Come on, it's freaking common sense! Oh, and by the way, cutie… Nice panties!"

Jinx, who had been knocked in a… ahem… compromising position, blushed a crimson so bright that it made a Christmas tree look like a starless night. She grabbed her skirt and pulled it down to hide her gothic Teddy bear panties, the stuffed dolls actually seemed to be designed by Tim Burton. All present males saw fit to have their noses bleed before awkwardly look away, trying to get the rivers of blood under control while shifting their legs nervously. It was truly a fine sight the blond enjoyed, accentuated by his large bat-fuck insane, somewhat foxy smirk.

Then, he was slammed into a wall, repeatedly, by a hold of dark magic all over his body "As a girl I don't have many affections, but I can tell I'd hate something like that happening to me" Raven stated coldly, dropping the blond back to the floor, slamming him hard enough to create a small crater. She looked at her fellow gothic girl "Do not think of thanking me, I'm just getting rid of our common threat and enemy, and then it's back to us beating each other senseless" she said in her typical monotone, but a light hue of pink hidden by her cloak was there because she actually had the same panties.

Jinx had the decency to nod thankfully before glaring at the slowly raising, and somewhat STILL uninjured, blond young man. The Titans and the HIVE made a silent, somewhat mental agreement to take down their largest threat and common enemy before resuming to beat each other's face in with lots of unnecessary or maybe necessary violence.

"Well, that actually hurt me a little" the blond admitted, getting up and checking his silver rings "So… five and three, eight enemies against me, all super-people… I'd call it unfair, for you all, of course! Hehehe!" the blond simply cackled as he took off one of his many silver rings from his left thumb… and vanished. Unlike before, he didn't vanish with a yellow flash, he had actually moved too fast for their eyes to catch on before he landed in front of them. He had actually dashed at them with… was it a leap or did he run… or was he able to fly? Either way, none of them knew how but he got faster just by taking off one ring. Now they got to wonder, what would happen if he took off all ten.

"On your guard, everyone!" Robin shouted as he and the other seven against the blond took defensive stances.

The whiskered punk chuckled, bounced on the tip of his toes and jabbed at the air. He was shadow boxing to warm up, laughing too "Oh come on! No need to be so tense… I'm just going to rough you up, guys! Sure, I may go a bit too far and beat you eight to an urgency room, but that means you need to try harder!" the brawler said with so much joy in his voice it actually made it seem as if he were their friend, a long time childhood friend who wanted a friendly spar, but his opponents knew better.

Cyborg was the first to charge in, his friends covering his back "How about less talk, more action, Whiskers?"

The large teen swung at the calm punk, who ducked and delivered an uppercut to the metallic gut. His silver rings made for perfect knuckles, not that it mattered as he had experience crushing rock with his bare hands. Cyborg actually felt the punch and grunted, his weight didn't allow him to fly away but he had been actually hurt. In a second the blond found his arm captured by the strong metal hands of his half-machine opponent as the Titans and HIVE students charged together.

He cackled, bad sign for those around you when you're insane. He used his free hand to grab Cyborg by his hip and lift him up, causing the metal teen to loosen his grip on the smaller teen's arm which allowed the punk to grab the Titan by his throat and lift him up "W-Wow! Not cool, man! Not cool at all!" Cyborg shouted as he tried to get off, which the blond complied to. The cybernetic part of the Titans felt his gut aching more when the blond slammed his back into his shoulders, making Cyborg's spine twist before the blond lifted him up again and slammed him face-first to the ground.

The Titans and HIVE students dodged Cyborg's fall and attacked from all sides. The blond stood there, with his hands back in his pockets and let them come at him. Punches, kicks, flying combos, sharp shurikens shaped like birds, explosive discs, plasma blasts, star bolt blasts, hex blasts and any sort of animal limb were easily avoided by the blond, who either weaved or skidded out of their way, all the time without taking his hands off his pockets. It was weird yet also entertaining for the civilians watching it all as a simple punk just stood there, hands in his pockets and weaved back and forth, to the sides and even bended his back to an unnatural degree to avoid the closest of attacks or skid away like Michael Jackson would have done in one of his music videos to avoid the most damaging attacks with the largest impact zone.

And all the while, he had on a mile wide smile "Come on, can't be hard to hit little old me. I mean I'm just ONE guy, you're eight. Or what, you all tired already?"

"Not even… by a… freaking… Huff… I need some water" Mammoth tried to retort, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he had tried to use too much energy to hit the smaller guy.

This of course allowed the blond to run at the largest of the teens. He dashed at him, jumped up and in an incredible show of dexterity and flexibility twisted his body while curling like a ball, like in a game of Sonic the Hedgehog. Difference with the Blue Blur's game was that when the punk got to Mammoth's back he used both heels to mule-kick the teen in the back of his head and land harmoniously as if nothing happened, hands still in his pockets at all time, until landing and waving at the other teens.

"See? No hands!" then he decided to kick it up a notch and raised both hands in loose fists at his side "Now, now, you guys have lost your powerhouses. You guys are clearly outmatched, outclassed and out-pimped. And you guys don't stand a chance to begin with. So, feel like giving up? If you were to answer yes, I'd leave you all to do what you pleased after this, even eat pizza in this neighborhood of mine"

"Umm, excuse me?" Starfire asked, truly curious now of one fact "You keep on saying this "hood" is yours while you don't have anything like Raven's hooded cloak. So how is it that it belongs to you when you don't have it?"

The blond smiled "Kinda cute question from a honest and cute girl… Meh, I've got a soft spot for people like that so I'll tell: When I say I own this hood, I mean it!"

And with a snap of his fingers, all of his underlings appeared on the streets: a small army, no, about six thousand men surrounded the streets. All were dressed the same: black dress coat, black dress pants, and orange dress, buttoned shirt, a black silk tie, expensive black and well polished shoes and a pair of stylish black shades typical from a yakuza movie. They all were armed to the teeth: katanas, pistols, sawed-off shotguns, iron knuckles, nun-chucks and all sort of knives. Each of them also varied in size and build, there was a lot of guys that could very well be athletes and others who were in for ripping others in half.

"Ever wondered why you guys never faced an armed group of professionals, any sort of mafia gang or something of the sort?" he blond asked, before hooking a thumb to himself "The answer's easy: it's because I own them ALL. They're all my faithful, loyal soldiers who'll do anything I order them to. Guys!" he snapped his fingers again, in a second all the yakuza stood in front of the blond, standing assembled like a platoon and then bowed to him, their heads down, their backs horizontal, parallels to the ground and their hands on their knees.

"Ok, it'd be cool if this guy didn't want to beat our faces in" Beastboy commented getting into a lazy stance.

"Nah, I'm just here to pick up my new subordinates" the blond corrected, looking at the HIVE.

"WHAT!" Jinx shouted, she walked past all the still bowing yakuza and poked their boss in the chest "Listen, I am NOT going anywhere after just graduating until I get an explanation! Do you know how hard we had to bust our asses to be here?" she asked sternly "Besides, who the hell are you and how can you possibly even be related to our boss?"

The blond sighed "Ok, you want proof? Here!" he snapped his fingers yet again.

One of the yakuza appeared right at her side, handing her the second piece of paper from Slade's letter with a courteous bow. The letter just said 'Congratulations! Meet your true, new boss, Uzumaki Naruto!' And that was it, the letter was just signed by Slade but wasn't giving them any further detail. She crumbled the paper into a ball before throwing it to a nearby trash bin.

"Alright, so since none of us has been stupid enough to say our boss, no, scratch that, our client's name, I guess you're actually the new boss" she said with some disdain, what he had done to her reputation still angered her.

He smiled and nodded at her "Pretty much, yes. So, as your new boss… I'm taking a bite at the pizza parlor, you, your friends and my troops can finish off the Titans"

"Wait!" the petite pinkette shouted, grabbing him by his coat and making him turn to face her "Are you freaking insane? …actually, that was a stupid question to make. What I mean is, you just beat up Mammoth, how're we supposed to fight them on even grounds?" the blond smiled and pointed beside her to a now awake pair of large teens he had knocked down "Ok…" she awkwardly said at how everything seemed to go this guy's way… was he just ridiculously lucky or was karma being kind to him?

Suddenly, the yakuza surrounded Jinx, two katana blades crisscrossed in front of their boss and making Jinx backpedal in fear. The Titans finally noted that the blond had actually put his goons around them, surrounding them and with no room for them to escape without a fight.

"Hey, actually, wanna grab a bite?" the blond asked, hooking a thumb to the pizza parlor the Titans had been in.

"You're not getting away!" Robin shouted, jumping at the blond. The instant his feet left the ground two enormous yakuza that looked like bodybuilders stepped before him, Robin saw the opportunity to use them as steps and jump towards their boss, only for the two of them to grab his cape and throw him to the ground, crack their knuckles menacingly and make the circle around the Titans much smaller.

"By the way, just so you guys know, I trained every single one of the guys in my clan" the blond stated, walking to the pizza parlor already while speaking aloud "Try to play nice, boys. They're still kids"

"Yes, Oyabun!" the whole gang replied as one with a loud shout, deafening the others a bit.

"I'm not one to be optimistic, so I'll just say it, we're screwed" Raven stated, still somewhat calm despite her nervousness at the army before them now helping the HIVE trio.

XXXXXX

Moments later after an amazing defeat at the combined efforts of the blond man's army and the HIVE trio, said blond was enjoying himself a slice of delicious Italian pie with his newest subordinates, the pinkette leader looked uneasily at him. He watched all of it from roof tops, but he was just mildly impressed with what he saw. The fighting skills could be a bit better but the team work would need some work. He understood why Slade wanted these three to work for the blond, they were good, but needed someone who knew what the underground top dog, or fox for the matter of how extremely similar he was to one, knew, something even Slade couldn't teach by himself without having experienced it…or wanting to die.

However the young Oyabun was also impressed with the Teen Titans, their teamwork and skills were almost at their peak, the Titans were able to combine their strengths and their weaknesses, working to both support their fellow Titans and to deliver more damage in a way that balanced defense and offense. But that wasn't enough for a victory, the only reason the Teen Titans lost was because of two reasons: because their leader had instantly been taken care of first in both rounds by the cat doll's blast and the two big gangsters who put him down, and without a leader they were pretty much screwed without the person they were used to lead them to think of a good strategy. The second, and the only reason the villains had the upper hand was because of their surprise attack. The large army was also into consideration but they relied more in numbers than an actual strategy, had the Titans made a good plan even the nearly six thousand armed yakuza would have fallen.

Currently all of the young man's soldiers stood around the pizza parlor to protect it, hands clasped behind their backs like expertly trained soldiers. There were some serving him in the pizza parlor where he and the trio ate. The yakuza were fast on their feet to get them as much pizza and cola they wanted, and while their boss also had pizza he ordered for some strong booze. Surprisingly, he had drunken gallons of a very strong alcoholic drink, its stench signaled it was nearly pure alcohol, and he wasn't even stuttering. His alcohol tolerance and liver must be blessed by a god or made by one.

So, while Mammoth ate entire pizzas to the point it was a miracle he didn't eat the box too and Gizmo enjoyed an enormous glass of cola nearly his size, Jinx spoke to their new boss in this strange interview "So, what's it you want us to do?"

The blond sighed after gulping his third gallon of booze "For now, just whatever it is you guys intended to do. Then I'll see from there what to do with all of you" the blond replied, putting his bottle down only for a yakuza to seemingly teleport and put an ice-cold new bottle in his hands.

"Actually, we were planning on making the Titans' tower a gift for our Academy by turning it into a new school for them. But since you're our new boss and helped us a lot to beat the Titans, don't you want it?"

The Oyabun cackled "I have my own tower! I don't need another! I'm happy with what I have, and what I don't have doesn't matter to me unless I NEED it! So, you guys can do what you want with their tower, heck, make it an enormous tribute for My Little Pony and I won't care, just be sure that it is interesting. I'll lend you some of my troops to help you with the reconstruction while I keep myself busy talking to my former master, your former boss"

"Wait, master?" Mammoth asked through a mouthful of pizza and cardboard, he was truly hungry.

The blond smirked and got up "Yes, an apprentice gives his thanks to his master by learning all he can from him… But in other cultures the way to truly give your thanks to your master is by defeating him…"

The HIVE trio's eyes widened "Wait, you're gonna fight him!" asked a shocked Gizmo, fortunately not choking on the straw of his drink.

The blond smiled "Now, now, you say it like it's a bad thing… I'll see you guys at the Tower when you're done. I'll find my master or at least get a lead and then meet you three at night"

"Just wait for a second!" the petite girl exclaimed, getting up and standing on his way "What's your plan? You should tell us at least what we're truly going to do and why, boss"

"Hoh, certainly smart… I'm liking you already, cutie" the blond chuckled, before side-stepping her and walk off "Just try to trust your new boss, I promise I'll bail you guys out if something happens. And please, I have a name, so use it: it's Uzumaki Naruto"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! …NOT!**

**Omake – Learning from the enemy**

The chibified Titans and HIVE trio stood in a normal looking classroom. Robin was studying hard a large book with a sweatband on his head and thick bottle butt glasses, Raven had normal reading glasses as she calmly took in the pages of a horror book, Starfire cheerfully did her hair in front of a pocket mirror, Cyborg and Beastboy could be seen playing videogames against each other, the large teen having a wide smile while the smaller one cried at his newest loss, Mammoth was already eating his lunch, an eight foot long subway sandwich, Gizmo was hacking the school's system and Jinx was drawing pictures.

Then the door to the class bust open, in came an army of chibi yakuza followed by their blond Oyabun, who stood with a large smile before the blackboard and tapped it with a pimping cane of all things "Good morning, class"

"Good morning, teacher!" the eight replied in unison, still doing what they were doing.

But at his latest loss in videogames, Beastboy raised his hand "Umm, teach… why are our heads so big, our limbs so small and our bodies so chubby? And why are you the teach? Weren't we fighting you and your goons who then helped the HIVE to beat our butts a few moments ago?"

"They didn't beat us!" Robin cried, taking off his glasses in one hand before crushing them from the force of his rage. He then pointed a finger at Naruto "And you, you have some answers to-"

"Robin, detention!" Naruto shouted, throwing a eraser at the bird boy's face so hard he made the small hero fall flat on his butt, the eraser even left a mark on his face, which now once again had those geeky and ridiculously big glasses on his face for some known and unexplainable reason. The yakuza grabbed the downed hero and took him to the detention room.

Naruto sighed "Oh, and I was about to explain some cool shit about why I have these cool rings to keep my power down and some bits of my backstory… Oh well, we'll have next chapter for that. TTFN, readers!"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's all, folks!**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, how I hate that since I'd have given Beastboy a happier ending and make some more awesome seasons

**XXXXXX**

This I didn't expect

"So, where to look at?"

The blond rhetorically asked himself while walking around Jump's streets, his small army already leaving to guarding their place, train or do what they wanted to do if they were in a break. He wasn't a monster, he recruited them out of their free will. But now, he was forced to search for his master all alone. If an entire army of nearly six thousand men was seen running around trying to find a mercenary considered the deadliest man alive then they sure as hell wouldn't be able to find him, let alone face him since the said mercenary could easily beat them with simple ease.

No, he had to keep himself blending in the streets, looking like a normal guy, with a pair of circular shades covering his crimson, slit eyes, and search for Slade. He was going solo mainly to avoid people looking weirdly at an entire platoon of obvious gangsters following a stylishly dressed punk, it'd scream for the attention of the force of justice and he didn't need their heat when Slade was around waiting for a challenge he wanted and was going to deliver.

He then sighed and took out a black, orange trimmed cell-phone from his pocket, still receiving no calls or messages. "Geesh, for a mercenary he could keep a phone at least to get a call for a job, nowadays it isn't so hard to hide from the agencies looking for him by jamming their searching devices…"

Then he received a new call, the ID said 'River Styx' which made the blond smirk. Once his ear was on the speaker his grin grew wider at the news, "Is this the king of fighters?"

"No, it's the butcher. What's your beef?" the blond replied, a cheesy code to know who was who but it worked, and it was kinda fun.

"Boss, glad to find you now. Listen, we need you at the center of today's entertainment, there's already a crowd that has gathered quite fast at the new competition who want the title of champion. There's this tough competitor and I'm afraid that our guys won't be able to keep things calmed. The competitor is actually… otherworldly, if you can get my meaning, sir."

"So, a fighter not from this world, huh?"

"Exactly."

"I'll be going then, do keep the challenger entertained, waiting can be such a bore when there aren't good fighters."

"We will, sir… Should we put it on a tab?"

"It's on the house. I'm actually interested in a little fight against someone unusual; it could make a great warm-up."

"Roger, sir. We'll be waiting for you."

"See ya later." the blond said, turning off his cell and walking to the slums of the city.

The place was a mess, all the buildings were dirty and with any entrance covered in wooden planks, the dumpsters that would have hosted homeless people were actually empty and a few teenagers with the typical characteristics of attempting to be tough guy roamed around. He walked right into an empty alley, all of the bricks on the walls were covered in old fighting posters from street to ring matches, legal and illegal fights were promoted here a long time ago.

At the end of the alley stood a large wooden wall made of old planks, he knocked on it. One of the planks that supported the structure horizontally slid to the side to reveal darkness and a pair of narrowed eyes that looked down at the boy from seven feet of height. The blond waved but the eyes only did a motion as if to question if he was serious, the simple motion of raising a brow. The blond pulled down his shades a bit to reveal his crimson eyes and the plank slid back to where it was. In a second the planks moved in a sweeping motion before the blond to let him in a small and closed part of the alley.

The place was big enough to hold at least ten people all bundled together; there was a chair with a table in front that had several TV's monitoring the alley and the streets around said alley where the blond had walked to enter this place. There was one of his large yakuza that always mounted guard, a job for the rookies when it was daytime and a job for the tougher fighters when it was nighttime. The reason, quite simple: the yakuza here was one of many others who guarded several entrances to an elaborated, secret and illegal sewer system that allowed a lot of people with the right - but not legal at all - connections.

The door was soon closed behind him and the large man kneeled down to open a manhole, "Sorry for the verification, boss, there have been a lot of punks trying to impersonate you and many of the guests to get in."

"Don't worry, you're just doing your job." the blond replied before hopping in the sewers.

"Have a good fight, boss!" his yakuza cheered before closing the manhole.

XXXXXX

(In the still in remodeling Titan Tower)

Jinx was currently navigating through the files in the tower's main computer for information on her new boss; she had already made the blueprints of how the new HIVE academy should look like and gave them to the architects, engineers and henchmen that worked under her new boss' orders. Since she'd made the blueprints with great detail after getting a good look at the tower and finding ways in which it could be used for the best, she now was free to do what she wanted since, trust this writer, making blueprints of an entire house, no matter how small, is an elaborate and tiresome job.

Mammoth was currently busy acting as a pack mule while Gizmo had to help in the designs and weaponry as well as programming they needed. Her new boss' henchmen were actually quite efficient and good at their job and even made sure the whole place was clean to the point it even shined. They were truly professional in building, cleaning and even cooking… but for the cooking they had to do some buying, the food was covered in blue slime and showing several states of decomposition, only Mammoth was able to eat it without getting a stomachache.

Then she sighed, "Nothing… Does this Naruto even exist?" With some true to her words, no data concerning her new blond boss was found even with a super computer.

One of the yakuza, who was sweeping the floor, answered her, "It's just that the boss kept himself well hidden, for you see it was only his master, your client Slade, who found him. After that the boss started to train under him and become so strong he was unstoppable when it came to my recruitment."

"Recruitment?" Gizmo asked, finally interested, "So, you mean he actually made auditions or something?"

The yakuza chuckled and adjusted his shades, "No… Recruitment's actually a kinder word than a beating. I used to work under other families of the mafia until I had to face him, needless to say I lost miserably but then, like with all the others here who follow Uzumaki Oyabun, I was given an offer I was happy to accept: to serve under him as a part of his clan. In the end he got so many followers and loyal soldiers as well as a great deals of businesses in his hands after defeating all of the most dangerous and powerful gangsters that he became who he is now."

"A clan ain't like something from, you know, families?" the large teen asked with a mouthful of rotten sandwich, making the others gag a bit.

"No, yakuza actually serve as a family. I am one of the older soldiers so for the newest recruits I am their Aniki, which means Big Brother, I am their superior and I make sure to set the rules and a good example after the boss saved my life."

"Wait, he saved your life?" Jinx asked dumbfounded, then the whole room was silent as all yakuza stopped working and looked at them, making Jinx rephrase her question, "Ok, so... He saved ALL your lives?"

The yakuza nodded, "Failure to beat him meant I'd be dead, the boss and I were soon surrounded by other goons after I and my friends lost to him, then he smiled and told us he'd take care of it and kicked their asses. After that he asked us to join him since he was happy that we gave him a good fight." He took a moment to think back to that moment before smiling at Jinx, "The boss is not such a bad guy as he might seem… Sure, he loves to annoy people, mainly his sensei Slade, but he's a good Oyabun. He says that his job as our Oyabun is to kick whatever ass we can't kick, an Oyabun's the father of the family so he has to take care of us as if we were his kids… even if he's way younger than us, hehe…"

Jinx thought about this before smiling and turning off the computer, "Seems we got a nice boss for once… Even if he's a perv." she muttered the last bit with some resentment still in her being at the memory of her gothic Teddy bear panties being exposed in such a manner to that annoying, cocky and… handsome- wait, what?

"Aneki, why are you blushing?" the closest yakuza, who was wiping the windows, asked.

"J-Just forget it! Ok? And what's Aneki mean?" the flustered girl asked, shaking her head to get rid of the images as well as her blush.

"It means Big Sister, since you're the boss now."

Ok, Jinx liked how that sounded, a LOT, might she add.

XXXXXX

Walking down the sewers was rather peaceful; it housed several homeless people who got a job, ceiling and food by serving the blond and doing what he asked them to. The sewers were actually real and worked to deliver water, fortunately clean, to where it was needed in Jump City. The government didn't know why they even signed all those papers by some of the trickiest gangsters the blond had in his clan but they only saw the results that the sewer system actually delivered to every citizen in Jump. The fact the entire system acted as a hideout for something huge was a detail that they never bothered to bring up.

The whole place was built by professionals and homeless who got a lot of supervision and good money for keeping their mouths shut. The concrete was so clean one could eat in it, the water was crystal clear and the steel fences made sure no one entered or put anything undesirable in it. He was in one of the concrete paths at the sides of the river of potable water for the city, about to cross a steel bridge when he noted that there was a green entity at the other side of the bridge, and it wasn't a troll, fantasy troll, not internet troll.

He raised a brow while his shades hid the confused expression on his face, fortunately his mouth remained in a calm, stoic manner so he didn't look stupid, just questioning who the person was and what was the business in this place.

It was a girl, alright, thus why he didn't bother to just knock her out instantly. She wore an olive green kimono with a very, very short skirt, and ridiculously long sleeves that reached her ankles. The kimono was kept closed by a green sash of a lighter shade but it showed a nice piece of her large B's nearing C's. She had knee length, pitch black hair in dual ponytails held separated by green laces wrapped near the tip. She also had a nice figure and her long legs were rather shapely with black boots that reached to her ankles. On her face, however, was a cat mask with a large grin similar to the Cheshire Cat's and with black and violet streaks decorating it to make her look far more feral.

"So, kitten…" the blond started, walking to her nonchalantly with his hands on his pockets but with his smirk getting wider in a sadistic manner, "You're gonna speak up or will I have to force you to get a tongue?"

(Play Yakuza 3/Ryu Ga Gotoku 3 OST – Receive And Stab You)

Instead of responding, she disappeared, turning invisible with the exception of her eyes and smile. The blond sighed when he heard several steps as the only visible traits of this obvious skilled assassin disappeared before his eyes… but not his senses. He closed his eyes, perceiving her essence through his nose and her existence with his sensory skills. In just a second he flipped backwards, landing in a crouched position with his knees bent and his right hand on the floor, his eyes blazing the crimson of his bloodlust as his grin got bat-fuck insane.

Before him fell his shades, but the instant they fell to the floor they broke apart, perfectly sliced in three. The ravenette cat girl finally appeared with her arms held up to show her sleeves hid a pair of cat claw gauntlets. The blond felt the need to make a wisecrack about cats and scratching posts, but finding nothing good in his repertory of jokes he simply stated the obvious, "Very forward and very aggressive even when hidden, kitten… Hahahaha! Oh… I haven't had a fun fight in a while!"

He was being honest, he wished to have fought the Titans more but watching what the HIVE trio could do was more important to him in order to see if they were worth his master's money or not. Thus far they were. But that wasn't here nor now, he had an assassin in his path and one that actually was needed to be taken out of his way… possibly with some fun.

She swiped at him again, but by stepping forward and lifting an arm before bringing it down to clamp on her arm, capturing her by the gauntlet with the blades behind him and of course at a safe distance so he wasn't cut in any struggle. The cat girl tried another swift slash now that she got the closer distance, but she was surprised when he twisted her captured arm and used his forehead to slam a strong head-butt in her mask. Hearing it crack she widened her eyes and tried to back off by jumping but he was heavier and the grip he had on her arm was rather strong. He didn't let her go until giving her ANOTHER head-butt right where the first had connected.

She fell, hard and flat on her back. Naruto approached her carefully, but the groggy mumbles of pain signaled she was not getting up in a while. He decided to check her out, not in the bad meaning since he already checked her out in the bad meaning, the kimono was very revealing, truly a kunoichi's technique to use sensual distraction. He crouched near her half-unconscious body and removed her clothes with the most care he could not to appear as a pervert. Sadly for him, noting hands on her clothes made the girl's eyes widen and deliver another slash at his face.

How very shocked she was when his left hand shot up and caught her gauntlet, keeping it away from leaving a scar on his smirking face, "Hehehehe! Not bad… I truly like your style. But need I remind you that YOU started it all, kitten?" he asked in an amused cackling tone. In a second he grabbed her arm with his other hand by the elbow and twisted it, forcing her to flip forward and land flat on her face as he twisted her arm once again, now singlehandedly, behind her back to keep her pinned while his free arm rummaged through her clothes. She started to truly struggle to not be touched in places she would never let anyone nearby, so he spoke the truth.

"Hey, kitten, just for the record, I am NOT a perv. I'm just looking for who the hell sent you since you're most likely not to say a word." he said, looking in pockets but making sure he wasn't doing anything perverted… He might be twisted but he was NOT evil. But then, finding nothing, he sighed, it seemed he'll need to look more thoroughly.

He finally got up from her and lifted her up, the instant that happened she flipped backwards while also delivering a kick to his chin, but he dived under and waited for her to be midway on her midair escape and jump at her, tackling her back to the ground which caused the two to roll to a stop with him on top, knees on her arms and his right arm on her neck as he put his face near her cracked mask. The feline themed assassin couldn't move and the arm on her neck was slowly strangling her.

"Hahahaha! Nice one, kitten. I'm gonna be honest." the blond stated with a large smirk, reaching into his coat and pulling out a two foot long wooden stick, only to show it was actually a wakizashi hidden when he placed the tip of the blade near the girl's right eye. She gulped hard as he continued speaking, "I like the attitude, the fighting spirit and the good moves in a girl… It just makes me feel some joy in the idea of fighting someone I could enjoy observing all the while… Hehehe... But since you're empty on souvenirs from whoever got you to fight me, since I bet no idiot or loose assassin would come after my head right in the passage to one of my many places… will I have to get your tongue by ripping it out, kitten? Hahahaha… Hehehehehe!"

Instead of an answer the blond got a show of pure flexibility and dexterity when the girl's legs came from behind and locked him by the neck, pulling him away, forcing him to roll backwards and away from his foe who finally got up, threw off her cat-claws and pulled out two sais from the place the blond didn't search for to avoid being seen as a pervert: her generous large B cups.

"Bwahahaha! I'm gonna be honest once again. You should be lucky I hate perverts with a passion; otherwise you wouldn't have those sais… Hehehehe! But I must admit that would have taken half the fun! Hahaha!" he stated in that unnerving good mood of his that was starting to get to the girl's last nerve, throwing his wakizashi's sheath and adopting a fighting stance as he held it with both hands on the handle and the tip up. She finally growled as the closest thing to a verbal response and charged at him, striking with fury but delicacy, grace and harmony as he parried the blows one after another.

"So, seeing as I'm doing all the talking, I guess whoever dates you should be prepared to get disappointed if he wants to do pillow-talk… Shame, truly. Hahaha!" he stated, parrying both sais inches from his face and then twisting his blade to slam the three weapons into the ground, do a back-flip and get a solid hit on her chin that sent her flipping backwards. He crouched yet again, "Let me state this, since you've shown that you can hide things in a LOT of places, my search will be more thoroughly, this I am stating because I am NO pervert. Be grateful, kitten. Hehehehahaha…"

He calmed himself a bit by grabbing his head before he grabbed his wakizashi from the ground and used it to slice her sash wide open vertically so he could access her kimono easier. He raised a brow, "Risqué panties…? Well, what a naughty kitten you are. Hahaha…" he stated as he forced his eyes away from the black lingerie to look at her top, "Oh, so you got the whole underwear set?" he asked with glee as he lowered his eyes to her midriff where kunais, shurikens, grenades, sleeping gas and more was hidden.

He looked real well this time since the weapons were very close to parts that upon being touched would truly earn him the eternal hatred of any walking woman if he put his fingers on them without permission. He finally found what he wanted… in between her breasts, behind a pair of shurikens and kunais. It was a small scroll that could be hidden in a closed fist but that had the entire details of the mission and who was the one who sent her as well as the client…

"Slade 'Deathstroke the Terminator' Wilson, AKA, that bastard old man who keeps on testing me, was the one to hire you? Heh, I'd be laughing if I weren't so insulted by the lack of a challenge." he said with a raised brow, face deeply burrowed in the small scroll. He got no answer, only another hidden sai to the kisser he parried by blocking her weapon with his wakizashi. He kept the sai armed… well, arm, in one arm while the scroll was in his free hand, then threw his blade away to grab her arm so he rolled backwards with one foot in the girl's exposed gut in order to pull her with him before pushing her off and away from him with her landing once again on her back.

She groaned and her mask finally fell off, showing a very feminine face with sharp eyes, green as jade and with certain feline traits such as the way her face was the one only femme fatales had. When she noted the lack of her mask she attempted to get back up and attack again, but the wakizashi that was stabbed into the solid concrete near her face and the crouching foxy blond who had defeated her so soundly stopped her from that as she stared at him with anger and defiance, wanting to beat the smirk on his face.

"Whoa… You truly got it in you to keep on fighting, kitten… Or should I say, Cheshire?" he asked while reading the scroll before throwing it back to her, "Sorry, Cheshire, but you were hired by my master." Now she was truly confused, so he threw her the letter he received from his master:

_Naruto, _

_I'll be waiting for you for our final challenge. However, finding me will not be easy, and I've made sure you get entertained. First, find the HIVE students who must be about to fight the Titans at this very moment. Help them as they are one of my many gifts to you in this little challenge, a prize if you would call it so. Next, try to find me… However I'll keep my location hidden. I've sent some experienced individuals to make sure you're warmed up for our fight. They also have clues as to where I am. Fight them, beat them, find me and then it's time to see if you can truly surpass your master._

_Sincerely, Slade 'Deathstroke the Terminator' Wilson._

_P.S. Your opponents are well paid to either follow you as new subordinates or at least come back for a rematch if they wish it so._

"W-W-WHAAAAT?" Cheshire asked as her green eyes burned at the letter with hatred, "I… I was just a warm-up? What kind of sick joke is this?"

"The kind you're in denial right now, kitten." the blond said, already walking off to where he intended to go.

"W-Wait, you… maniac!" she shouted, trying to cover herself as well as to stop him, "At least tell me where my sash is at." He hooked a thumb backwards which made her jaw hit the floor at finding her sash sliced in half. She turned to glare at him once again, only to find a medical kit landing before her.

"There's bandages in there. Not precisely a sash and even less matching colors with your clothes, but it's the only thing I got." he said, walking to his wakizashi's sheath to pick it up from the metallic floor of the bridge and put it safely back in his coat to leave already, waving off at the cat girl, "Now, patch yourself up, get… somewhat decent, and then try to come back to either face me or serve me. Whatever you decide is up to you… But…" he turned to look at her with a very evil grin, "I'd love it if you wanted a rematch… I had so much fun beating the tar outta you… even if your choice for underwear is questionable, hehehe…"

And with that, he left a fuming cat-girl to fix her clothing with what she got as well as heal her bruises. It was actually a weird feeling right now that made her act slightly slower than usual, the blond had been one of the very first persons to treat her nicely, unlike… a certain bastard she'd rather never think of no matter what. Yet… yeah, he was a pain she wished to beat and punch right in the kisser of that ungodly cute fa- wait, what?

XXXXXX

Walking through the sewers NOBODY would expect to see what the blond and his goons had actually built all by themselves: a pleasure district!

He was walking on a wooden floor, the planks were there mostly for decoration, over a concrete platform. The planks were covered by a fine crimson carpet that was kept cleaner than a saint's conscience. At the sides of the platform were two small rivers of water, the water was actually going to be processed but guests were still forced not to throw trash under getting thrown out by force. If you respected the rules, no matter how insignificant they seemed, you were allowed the goods: hostess clubs, casinos and large bars with only the best of the best… even karaoke. Here they brought the best of the best for those willing to pay and have that thrill of risk at doing something illegal since most of the goods weren't allowed or were imported by not so legal methods.

As the blond walked calmly all his yakuza bowed to him with respect and wished him a good night and a good fight. The guests, all people ranking from the highest of places that looked interesting pleasures, saw as their main host walked with interest, then stopped doing what they were doing and followed the path that led to the underground ring. Naruto just walked peacefully with a wide smile on his face, looking at the places he owned with a smirk, all of them decorated like Japanese centers of pleasure but with the rule that the ladies were only allowed to be watched, the last punk that tried to touch one of the hostesses lost two fingers and his arm was broken in nine places. The neon lights ay say that the girls would be there to serve you, but that didn't mean they were whores, their boss, Naruto, wasn't that heartless.

Former homeless people bowed to him in deep respect, due to him making them have a decent job as the staff of this place, his yakuza kept the order, and the ladies were either homeless or foreigner girls who wanted a home and money for a better life in the USA. Heck, the place had a lot of people from other sides of the globe who had a lot to thank for the blond… and the counterfeiters that ran to him for protection from other gangsters.

But one of the biggest pleasures, the one that the people in this place were in here, was the thrill of the fight. In front of the platform's main entrance that led to an intricate web of tunnels, it was a normal secret entrance from spy movies with guards making sure the guests were who they were supposed to be. But before the entrance was the large platform that led to the main events of the nights: the fights. There was a large Japanese castle that was simply a décor for what was inside, there were two doors at the side to allow the guests in, but for the champion, AKA Naruto, the large stone doors before him were for dramatic effect on his entrance.

"Well, let's see how otherworldly you are, Challenger-san." The blond said as he stood before a large pair of stone doors, normally one would have thought these were opened by his yakuza for whoever was about to enter what was inside, but truth is he enjoyed kicking it open.

"_HERE HE IS! The champ has arrived!_" shouted the announcer, hidden in a booth at the other side of the large ring, or rather, cage. "_Ladies and gentlemen, you who are guests of the River Styx, the greatest underground pleasure district, and all of its pleasures are about to be given one enormous climax this night! We give you food, entertainment and now excitement! This night, you're about to see a battle for the championship in the… NINTH! HELL! CAAAAAAAGE, BABY!_" the loud announcer hollered for the audience to cheer louder.

The place had a hexagonal platform with two set for stairs for both fighters to enter and go in before the large metal fences above were lowered to keep them inside until one of them fell to the ground. All around the ring there were booths with comfortable chairs, extremely beautiful decorations and tables for the guests to order themselves some good quality food as they enjoyed the punks who entered the place for money or a good match.

However, he was a bit surprised to see yet another girl ready to fight him. "Is this a sick joke, Master?" he asked particularly to no one but did so as if he asked Slade. The girl was an identical copy of Starfire, but her skin was slightly darker, she wore black, had dark purple hair and sharper purple eyes. Her body was covered in armor where the redhead's was revealing her alien skin. While not showing as much skin as the other alien this one had a bigger cup of breasts, about one size bigger.

And she was currently sitting atop a pile of beaten up thugs, "So, you're the champion?" She asked through a mouthful of large pork leg, she truly had a big appetite.

"And you're the one who challenged me." He stated matter-of-factly before snapping his fingers to some of his yakuza and pointed at the beaten fighters. When the purple haired/eyed girl hopped off them the men in suits grabbed the guys and pulled them off the ring.

That's when the cage was finally starting to lower to the ground.

"_In the blue corner…_" the announcer began as he hollered,_ "we have our newest challenger: BLAAAAAACKFIIIIIIIRE!_" a thunderous round of applauses congratulated the girl. "_She's from the planet Tamaran, has come here to find the greatest of thrills and thus has beaten all of her competition here! But, now that she's beaten the best…Will she fight the one on the top? ONLY GOD KNOWS!_" The crowd cheered louder at the man's catchy phrase. "_Well, what shall it be, Blackfire?!_"

She smirked, "I think I can take this guy!" she shouted back to the booth, making the crowd explode in cheers.

"_IT IS OOOOOON, BAAAABYYYYYY!_" The announcer shouted, joining the crowd, "_And in the red corner we have our champ! The very best fighter in all of Jump! The Mad Kitsune! The one and only boss of the Uzumaki Clan! Undefeated champion who has faced countless assassin in this ring and gone out unscathed and undefeated! Yeah, that's right, baby! Give it all for… Uzumaki… NARUUUUTOOOOO!_"

The crowd exploded in cheers yet again, the blond smirked as the cage finally touched the ground, "So, you truly don't regret fighting me?"

"I was going to ask the same question." She stated, matching his smirk.

"Oh, I like you already." He stated, taking out both hands form his pockets and having them up in loose fists. Blackfire copied him by getting into her own stance with a smirk of excitement. He turned to the booth were the announcer was hidden, "Do it already! I'm finally getting anxious! Hahahahaha!"

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Let he gong ring and these two RUUUUUUUMBLE, BABY!_"

(Play Yakuza 4/Ryu Ga Gotoku 4 – Receive And Bite You)

The blond stood before the dark orange skinned girl, circling carefully around her as the crowd cheered for them to start beating the crap out of each other. "You're certainly amusing." The alien stated, "But I've got a nice prize if I beat you, so!"

With that she charged at him, actually flying and delivering two quick jabs at the blond Oyabun. He simply crisscrossed his arms before his face and let the blows land on them to measure her strength. She was certainly stronger than her sister from what he saw the redhead do and the pain that started to get his bones while he skidded back a few feet.

But the maniac actually smirked, even when he had to use the fence to abruptly stop his skidding by slamming his back and arms into it so he could soften the blow. He bounced off the wall and jumped high in the air, his right leg coming down onto Blackfire, "You're kinda mean!" He laughed loudly, "I want this fight to last... Why are you trying to finish it all so quickly? You gotta ENJOY it all, you know?"

She smirked at him, "Agreed on that."

Blackfire saw the blow miles away and stopped it with her arms; however she was amazed and shocked when the blond spun around to deliver his left leg on her right side. He had actually managed to make her cringe in pain despite her armor. As the stylishly dressed young man landed nonchalantly on his feet with both hands once again on his pockets he smirked sadistically to the downed purple head that was nursing her side, "You sure you're from Tamaran? I was expecting you could at least hurt me."

His eyes widened the next second when the challenger smirked, "Idiot." That was the last word he heard before she swept him off his feet, making him curse. As Blackfire stood before him she couldn't help but crack a smirk, "Yes, your kick did hurt, but I have my experience taking pain."

He smirked, "I'm starting to like ya more and more!" And with this line he shouted in laughter the blond bent his legs upwards before slamming them onto the girl's knees. She cried in pain before he spun around, using a leg-lock to keep her in place and be crouched above her. Next thing Blackfire felt were his arms grabbing her head as his legs still kept her in place, applying pressure to make her tap out or faint from lack of oxygen.

The blond should have done his research on Tamaraneans more thoroughly, even if no one knew anything from them until the arrival of Starfire, because the thing with Blackfire's race was that her alien species was capable of standing the vacuum of subspace... and they didn't need to breath in outer space. (I think, if I'm wrong blame it on comic books being screwy in stories, plots and back-stories.)

Blackfire's arm got up and hooked itself around the yakuza leader's neck to bring him down and force him to let go of her as he lost his balance and grip on her thanks to the ridiculous strength her species had. Both rolled away from each other, the two were actually nursing their necks.

Naruto chuckled, "Ok... so you play dirty too. I'm truly enjoying your company. HAHAHA!"

He charged forward, throwing a couple of fast jabs and a sweeping kick to get her momentum down. Bad thing was she could fly because the instant he attempted a punch that would have knocked her down she flew away and grabbed his arm with her legs in a lock by the shoulder, sitting on it as her posterior rested on his right cheek… He wouldn't have minded had she not been trying to pull back his arm to break or at least crack the bone as she forcefully bended it how it wasn't supposed to, even to the point of dislocating his shoulders.

Blackfire giggled inwardly as she felt the force from her opponent's resistance against his arm being broken. But her joy was short lived when a brute force that could easily compete with hers started to pull his arm down where she tried to pull it up and then bend it in the opposite direction the limb flexed itself. Then her cheeks grew a dark shade of red when she felt a hand on her shapely rear. She finally got angry, "What do you think you're touching, you perv?"

"First off, you're one to talk putting your ass on my face. Second, this is an illegal match, anything goes!" Naruto groaned loudly as he pushed the alien off him and pulled his arm back to how it was supposed to be. Then an idea hit him and he took it, he threw himself backwards and managed to twist his body so Blackfire's was slammed hard into the concrete floor.

She grunted in pain and tried to nurse her back, only to widen her eyes in shock at the foot about to stomp on her gut. She rolled away and flew up to get herself in a straight-up position while being a few inches off the ground to put herself at eye level with this guy. But the instant she got herself up was the instant she started to duck and dodge for her life as Naruto had taken out his wakizashi.

He stabbed right at her with his right hand, forcing her to back-pedal and watch him toss the weapon into the air, spin on his heels and capture it with his left hand to deliver a back-handed stab that would have gotten her in the gut had she not stepped back again. She wanted to attack but him throwing the blade up in the air again blinded her enough for him to try to sweep her off her feet with a kick, but her reflexes were faster and she once again stepped back. He caught the weapon yet again on his right hand and tried another stab from which she ducked under, seeing this he threw once again the short blade up and brought his left leg up to try to knock her down. Using her flying ability was the only way that Blackfire evaded the kick and managed to fly away from him actually punching the wakizashi by the handle to send it flying at her like an arrow. The blade bounced off the cage's fence and once again landed on his right hand.

And all of that in less than four seconds!

"Hyahahaha!" He simply laughed maniacally while raising the blade up, "Come on! No need to pull the punches! These are fights for you to go all out and create havoc! Enjoy it! Hahahahaha!"

There were many things going through her head right then… and one of them was a strange thrill at this. She was fighting for her life against a man very well capable of killing her and it was really exciting her to levels she never thought of. She got her now purple glowing fists up, "Least we agree on something… Prepare yourself, Whiskers!"

He smirked more, "Nice nickname… I haven't gotten one for you yet but who cares? I just want to fight ya with all I've got!"

The Oyabun threw his side up in the air and attempted to grab the girl by her shoulders, she lifted her arms up to parry and deflect his arms upwards to leave him open so she could attempt the same move. But he wasn't that easy. Spinning on his heels by using the momentum of the push the blond landed a solid left hook to her gut, followed by a liver blow that knocked the air out of her lungs and her down to the ground. He lifted his right hand and captured the wakizashi, twirling it in his fingers before jumping up with the intention to bring both his feet down on her in a stomping manner.

She smirked, "Too forward!" she called out to his rushed movements as he was about to land the blow on her. She rolled away to get into a crouched position to jump back at him, delivering her knee to his face or at least try to had he not used his arm to take the blow. Both jumped back and she smirked more, "Not that I don't like a man who goes forward to danger, but I'm not one to be swayed by such moves."

He cackled, "Wow, honest, strong and with an attitude… Yeah, this is a fun fight! Hahaha!"

He charged again, Blackfire this time being on the defensive since she knew this guy was far too unpredictable when fighting, put simply, she knew she was not going to last much longer while this guy was getting crazier and more dangerous by the minute.

He cackled madly as he slashed once, she stepped back, twice, she was forced to jump back. He threw his wakizashi up once again making her put her instincts on high alert as he spun around, unfortunately she was too far away to punch him with her now purple glowing fists and he moved too fast for her to land a hit when he captured his wakizashi with his left hand and closed the distance in a second to try to take off her head. She ducked once again and backpedaled when the blond was turning his back to her, she knew it was a trick and stepped back as he flipped backwards to deliver the tip of his sneakers to where her head had been once. However, he had showed her what he wanted when her bottom touched the cold metal of the cage's fence: she was cornered.

He didn't waste any time and once he landed on the ground put his right foot on her gut, knocking her breath out and keeping her in place as he smirked sadistically, "Game over, babe! Hahaha!"

The next moments of the now very one-sided fight consisted on Blackfire blocking the blows as best she could. He used his blade to put the minimal injuries that allowed her defense to be down and then started to use only his fists. She blocked, punched and kicked back but the young Oyabun's strategy to keep her cornered and with her defense down had eaten her remaining stamina. In the end the announcer shouted the end of the round when she finally fell down from exhaustion.

"_The winner is… Uzumaki… NARUUUUTOOOOO!_"

True to the loud announcer's words, the blond stood heaving before the beaten Blackfire who had her clothes and armor ruined by slashes, punches and kicks. Naruto hadn't to remove a few rings to get the upper hand and avoid losing too much time in order to find Slade. Why? Because he actually had fun in this fight, she truly could take on his attacks and deliver some, if she stayed and perfected that she could give him one hell of a rematch. He was actually suffering of a bloody lip and minor cracks to his bones from cornering her and letting his guard down to nail some better blows. This girl sure knew her way around fighting and was truly into going all out, but that was also a weakness that the blond exploited by countering her attacks with his insane combos and vicious style of non-stop attacks combined with letting her take the lead to exhaust her more.

The cage was finally lifted and the blond raised a fist, basking in the cheers he very well deserved tonight after what he went through against this crazily strong girl. As he sheathed and put his wakizashi back in his coat his yakuza swarmed in to tend to his and Blackfire's bruises and wounds. She had been cut but he made sure he didn't hit anything vital or to make sure he didn't make the slashes far too deep or harming. He needed her alive, that's all… and he liked her attitude, ok?

He crouched next to the alien girl, one of his yakuza handing him a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his mouth, "So, enjoyed your stay at the River Styx?"

She sighed, actually in contentment, as she replied with a smile… a rather seductive one at that too, "Best night I've had here on Earth so far."

He smirked more, "Good answer. So, how'd you feel fighting here for me?"

Her smile was easily wiped off by a confused expression, "Huh?"

He smirked more, "We need some more fighters of your level here to keep at bay punks who talk too much and have no punch. Those punks annoy me asking for battles when they should know I can kick their asses far too easily. So I've got myself some champs that are needed to be defeated in order to challenge me… Kinda like Pokémon but only that the humans fight here instead of pets in air-tight spheres. Point is… I like myself a strong gal, and I'd like it more if you were here to give me a rematch. Think about it, you get food, fights and a chance to get another go at my title of the strongest."

Her smile was back, slightly sly too, "Heh, you really are a demon tempting me like this. Such a good offer, too. I truly feel tempted to accept it but…" She then threw her head back and laughed a bit, before looking at him with a smirk, "The old man was right, you ARE entertaining AND ridiculously insane."

He pondered on her words for an instant and smirked, "So, you got a message for me?"

She nodded, "He is waiting for you at the Titans' Tower. I made a deal with him after he got me out of trouble with aliens and their laws after I stole a very nice jewel from them, if I could beat you I'd be paid very handsomely, if I didn't I'd have to tell you that."

He smirked more, "Hoh… You're pretty honest. That's perfect; I like myself an honest girl. For that you're free to stay; it's on the house, just this once." He then turned and walked away; waving at her from behind, "Do think very well my offer, because I'd be delighted to have another round… You actually made it fun to have me feeling pain! Hahahaha…"

He passed through his personal door, leaving her to smile in a calm, calculative manner as she watched him go. A hand was on her cheek; both sides of her face had a rather nice shade of crimson as she observed his every move until the doors were closed. "I might take him on if he added a bonus to his offer." She said with dreamy look… Guess warrior girls like men stronger than them.

He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed to his men in the T-Tower, "Hey guys… I need you outta the building and to get me something this instant. I've got myself personal matters to deal with there, tell the three that I'll be there."

XXXXXX

Atop the Titans' tower, in the mildly built new part of what the blond Oyabun's new henchmen hoped to be a new HIVE school's roof top was Naruto, who actually hung upside down from one of the ceilings, watching in the shadows how it all happened. He had expected his new allies' defeat, mainly because he had called his yakuza and told them to get back to their homes. After having their leader back along with their will to fight and a thirst for revenge as well as the element of surprise now with them the Titans had an easy victory against the trio of rookie villains.

He saw that the trio was doing well at least, that was until the heroes tricked each of the villains into using their strengths against them, the five heroes were a lot more used to teamwork and not only knew the place but had several strategies in case for everything. But Naruto would be damned in hell before he allowed those three potential partners in crime to go to jail, they seemed to be fun when causing ruckus, and he loved ruckus.

However, when he was as near as the shadows let him near his new allies to retreat with them he heard that Gizmo slipped up and said Slade's name after cursing Naruto for not giving them a way to contact him after sending his yakuza back home. Said blond decided to wait for and then strike when he saw Robin grab Gizmo by the small boy's collar.

Robin looked at the small villain right in the eye as he spoke menacingly, "Who is Slade?"

Gizmo simply smirked at the Titans' leader, "Wouldn't you like to know, puke for brain?"

The blond had already kissed the element of surprise goodbye since he needed his master to show up for their newest and final fight. But that was against Slade, not against the Titans.

The avian themed hero felt a finger poke his shoulder, turning to tell Beastboy, who was the most likely to have done something that childish, to ask whatever he wanted to ask or say later the short boy was surprised to see the bigger, stronger blond who had helped the green clad boy the bird was holding up for interrogation. The blond was waving at him with a cheerful smile, that's all Robin's brain could register before he was punched in the kisser by the same blond.

Once Robin fell down and out of range Cyborg and Starfire fired at the blond yakuza. He surprised them by flipping in the air like a tricky baseball, jumping right at them. Just before he landed he spread his legs to kick both of them down, he managed to knock the cybernetic teen but the alien girl was used to fighting and flying, making her capable of parrying the blow with her arms.

"Not bad." The Oyabun commented as his leg was still being parried, but the instant his other leg reached the ground he used it to jump and deliver another kick to the alien girl's side despite his initial position. But even with the bizarre fighting style she was faster and flew back and away from his attack. "Hoh… You got some fight in you… Nice! Hahaha!" he cackled, before sensing movement behind him. A green ram tried to tackle him, he smirked as he thought quickly, "Heads up!" He called to Starfire, grabbing the changeling by his horns before tossing him at the flying girl who was too shocked to react at the close proximity of her companion flying at her.

He was then surrounded by several pieces of building material covered in dark magic, he turned to look up at the angry Raven, "Yo…" he waved at her nonchalantly, before she slammed everything against him into a ball of curled metal and other materials.

"Takes care of that." She stated before looking at the shocked HIVE trio.

But a hot breath behind her ear made her shiver as a strong hold that pulled her arms back made her fall because of the extra weight. She was down on the ground, face kissing the roof and the blond sitting on her back after her fall inflicted the damage he needed to keep her down. He took the security measure to pull a roll of duct-tape to keep her mouth shut. Why did he have duct-tape? It helped to tie people up and keep them in one place so he could interrogate them by methods that couldn't be considered nice.

*Clap!*

All heads turned to the sound of clapping coming from another side of the roof. There stood an imposing one-eyed man that wasn't Odin, Nick Fury or Xander Harris. And yes, this writer knows the first two are from another comic universe and the other belongs to a TV show, but I don't care about it since I am awesome like that. He wore a black copper with a grey armor on most of his body, the only parts uncovered were covered by his suit, which were his lower torso and thighs, and he also had armored boots and a belt with a lot of pouches. On his face was a steel mask which only exposed his left eye, that side being orange, the other black like his suit.

This was Slade.

"Impressive, my apprentice. You've truly learned all I could have taught you. However, one question remains, who is stronger?" the intimidating man said as his apprentice stood up and walked to him to the center of the tower's roof, "This is where your training ends, Naruto... Time to see if you can thank your master for all he's taught you by surpassing me."

Naruto could only smirk as he cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry, I will. I won't hold back from the start so you better get ready and give it your all, because I will kill you if you slack off, old man."

Slade, despite being insulted, actually chuckled despite it being out of his character, knowing that while bigmouthed the blond he taught everything he knew wasn't being cocky, just confident, "As insolent as ever... Let's see if you're overconfident. Let's go, Naruto!"

As his master charged forward Naruto's grin got far wider than normal, "Come on then!" Both men charged forward against the other, jumping up and trying to kick each other, only resulting in their ankles colliding and both bouncing backwards, landing harmoniously and instantly getting into a fighting stance.

Both were actually grinning, "Time to finish this!"

(Play Yakuza 3/Ryu Ga Gotoku 3 OST - Fly)

The two fighters faced each other off. Slade and Naruto respectfully bowed to each other. Afterwards, they both assumed a fighting stance and the match began.

When the fight began Slade's moves were precise and fascinating. He was a most intelligent fighter, able to discover his opponent's weak points in the blink of an eye. He was quick to choose the right attack and counterstriked without fail. Naruto, on the other hand, still had things to improve but faired very well against his master. Slade let a flurry of punches and kicks rain upon Naruto. He dodged a few of them, blocked most of them and got hit by some others. Despite what the Titans and the HIVE thought first about him, the blond handled pain quite better than they thought, and that gave him advantage over Slade in that sense. This became notorious when Slade delivered a powerful kick to Naruto's chin. The boy reeled back and shook his cranium a few times, yet his back never touched the ground.

Naruto blocked one of Slade's attacks with his left fist and then delivered a brutal straight punch at his stomach. Slade reeled back and fell on his knees for a moment as the teens emitted a loud "Oooh!" the moment they heard the sound of Naruto's fist upon impacting on Slade's skin. This was where the boy's true power lay: in his ability to take punches and to deliver them with frightening strength.

Both of them unleashed some very potent and wonderful skills that gained the admiration of most of the Titans and the HIVE's respect. They were disciplined and strong: just the things both craved for. Slade leapt at Naruto and hit him on the face with a flying fist; then, he delivered a powerful uppercut with his right arm, followed by another one with the left. The boy fell flat on his back, but rolled back to his feet in an instant. As an answer to this, he leapt on the air and attempted to deliver a mighty kick at Slade's face. The latter ducked underneath it just in time. The boy's foot hit nothing but air, yet made a terrible noise, like the one of a cannonball soaring through the air, making the amazed heroes and villains gasp in fascination.

Slade was smiling under his mask, "Not bad, Naruto. However, I came here to see you giving it your all, no matter what."

The blond, who had been amazing everyone by keeping his mouth shut, nodded silently and did something the audience present would wish he never did against them. He took off all of his rings. The match began again, but with a clear edge on Naruto who, while seemingly unchanged, just oozed a strange feeling of… power, just raw power.

Slade leapt at the blond with a flying kick to his face. Naruto stepped aside and then counterattacked. He let a flurry of punches and kicks fall on Slade and finished him with a spinning kick to the face. The man rolled over the ground and quickly stood back up. Without wasting a second, he raced at his opponent as fast as he could. The blond tried to receive him with a kick to the stomach. Foreseeing this, however, Slade slid through the ground and tried to knock the Oyabun to the ground. But the young man leapt over the elder man and landed behind him. As Slade got up, he received a brutal kidney punch, followed by a combination of speedy attacks to almost every part of his body.

The teens gasped amused by the beating Slade was taking. Slade then began to block some of the yakuza's attacks and kicked him on the side of the stomach. The blond stopped Slade's foot with his arms and merely reeled back, without taking any damage. Unwilling to give up, Slade pressed on the attack. Even though one could clearly tell that the elder fighter was at a disadvantage and had chosen to fight his apprentice out of a honorable traditional martial artist code, he wasn't fighting badly at all. His movements were quick and precise and he was most agile. What was more, the more damage he got, the more focused he became and the more strength he gained as well as accuracy with his attacks. But, in spite of all of this, the younger man was a very superior fighter and was way more skillful than Slade now that he was unleashing his full power.

For his part, the young man was unmistakably dominating the fight. Every attack Slade threw at him was answered by a huge combination of punches and kicks, delivered strategically and mercilessly to Slade's most open parts of his body. He didn't have a single scratch on his body: that young man's dexterity without the rings to hold back his power was simply too great for the man to handle. Very soon, Slade was bleeding from his nose and mouth despite his helmet, while Naruto had barely broke a sweat.

Tired as he was, the elder mercenary refused to surrender. He rushed at the blond once more and tried to sweep him off his feet. The blond leapt into the air and landed on Slade's leg hard. The older man grunted in pain and took a few steps. The younger man elbowed his face with great strength, nearly knocking Slade down. Seeing as the elder merc wouldn't allow himself to be floored, Naruto followed his last attack with a combination of three punches to the stomach, one more to the face, three kicks to the legs, and a fourth to the head.

The man finally fell down, chuckling darkly to himself, "Just… what I expected from you… Naruto…"

The Titans were shocked, knowing they had no chance of winning if the blond unleashed his full power like he did against Slade. Yet the young Oyabun just smirked as he put on all of his rings, "Thanks, Titans." with that, he snapped his fingers, suddenly a helicopter appeared and landed on the ground, from which his yakuza rushed out to carry Slade in. The blond cackled again, "I'll let you keep your tower, seeing as my new subordinates couldn't beat you."

The HIVE trio lowered their heads in shame, Jinx speaking on their defense, "I apologize, we were surprised and taken with our guards down after you called your yakuza off."

The blond smirked, "I did so to test you… And you FAILED!"

The trio cringed at his words, Jinx actually not liking them, "Come on, you could have left them to help us out with the security!"

"Nah, you three need to avoid relying on henchmen. I do fight my own battles by myself, the guys are there to take care of easy business. You want to be a villain? Try to get better at fighting heroes all by yourself." He then smirked as he walked to the chopper, "But oh well, a bit of training time in the HIVE academy may do you guys some good."

"WHAT!" Jinx shouted, then poked him in the chest, "Listen, I am NOT going back there after graduating! Do you know how hard we had to bust our asses to be here?" she asked sternly.

The blond shook his head, "Don't know, don't care, you three failed." he stated, the villains having no comments against that hung their heads low as he continued. "Now, you three will have to learn how to work better the next time you face the Titans."

"What makes you so sure we'll let you leave?" Raven asked, her voice carrying what seemed anger in her monotone.

The foxy blond smiled uncaringly at her, "Why, are you interested in knowing what we may have in common?"

"Not even in your dreams." the girl said firmly, glaring at the young man.

The blond then just shrugged and stood straight with a smirk in his face, "Well, I do know I'll have to fight you all one day or another, Titans, and I won't care how long it has to be, I just want to have a challenge when we do battle." He gave them the peace sign, "Bye-bye!" and when he said those last words he and the HIVE trio jumped in the chopper.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Robin shouted, taking out his birdarangs.

Naruto cackled cruelly, "Oh please, if you kids could give me a challenge I'd have stayed here… Be lucky I feel satisfied with my latest fight, second-rate fighters like you are such a bore… Not even breaking your face could be entertaining." He stated matter-of-factly as if he talked about the weather. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Titans, I have business to take care of, urgent business… Or would you all rather I stay here and make sure you don't follow?"

The heroes stood back, growling inwardly but not saying anything as they watched the helicopter leave their tower… For now, they needed to find ways to fight Naruto, then the next time they met him it'd be a challenge he'd regret to have.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Hope you guys liked it and I'd like to thank sketchfan for helping me with the fight scenes by giving me some inspiration.**

**Btw, due to 0 Jordinio 0's large complain in chapter 4 of "Masked Kitsune, friend or foe?" there's a poll in my profile about whether or not should I put punctuation on my fics. I never put them because I like to write like that, but apparently that one guy can't seem to take it very well. So I'm asking all of you if you want me to put punctuations or not. I've written this chapter with punctuation to show you all the only difference that there'll be on my active fics, they'll finally have dots and nothing else, though if I find a mistake such as a badly written word I'll correct it too.**

**Now, Omake time!**

It's so easy… when you're chibi!

"What's your purpose here?" Chibi Robin angrily asked, and Chibi Naruto smirked.

Chibi Beastboy raied a hand, "Hey, hasn't this happened before? I mean, I remember we were in a class and looking this ridiculous sometime in the past. Only that Whisker-Face was a teacher and he knocked Robin down with an eraser."

"Yes, friend, I remember that too." Chibi Starfire nodded.

Chibi Cyborg nodded too, "Ok, that's creepy because I remember it too."

"Hey, we have something special here!" Chibi Naruto called to them.

"Oh boy, yay..." Chibi Raven said with a lot of sarcasm.

The blond chibi then lifted his hand, and a poof of smoke shocked everyone as in his hand was…a black top hat? Before anyone could further question his sanity he put the hat on Chibi Jinx's head while wrapping an arm around her, gaining a blush from the lucky girl, before turning to Robin. He snapped his fingers yet again, all of his now chibi yakuza appearing with big speakers the side of a car and putting them at the side of a now standing Chibi Slade who was given a mic while other yakuza stood behind him carrying musical instruments.

Chibi Naruto's smile grew even more as he said, "If you Titans wanna know why I'm doing what I do then I'll tell you with the help of my master and my good friends here…IN SONG!"

Music started to blare from the speakers as the yakuza played, and in a split second Chibi Robin got kicked by Chibi Naruto, the blond taking a staff from the shorter boy's hands and swirling it like a cane as he marched around. His yakuza soon followed their boss, marching in perfect sync while doing some nice dancing moves the likes of a Broadway musical.

**When the Devil is too busy**

**And Death's a bit too much**

**They call on me by name you see,**

**For my special touch.**

**To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune**

**To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize**

**But call me by any name**

**Any way it's all the same**

Surprising for everyone, Chibi Slade was a GREAT singer. In the first line of the song the merc was actually willing to sing Chibi Naruto appeared near his comrades and tapped Chibi Jinx's new hat with the staff. The next he appeared next to Chibi Raven and Chibi Starfire as he hung his arm around the gothic girl's shoulders, making her thank her hood kept her blush hidden in the shadows while the redhead was not so lucky. He marched around with the next two lines of the song as his yakuza skidded near Chibi Slade, marched to stand before him and started to dance to the lyrics with synchronization out of this world.

The Titans did not know whether to attack or see where this was going. In the next line the blond snapped his fingers, more of his yakuza appeared near the males heroes and villains and started to throw golden coins at them, everyone but Chibi Robin attempted to grab the gold, the bird themed hero tried to punch the blond, but he disappeared and appeared near the three girls in the sixth line as he snapped his fingers yet again. This time, his yakuza were presenting the three girls jewels, silver and gold that no normal girl could afford to even see, handing them the jewelry they kindly accepted…but after Slade's verse's two last lines the blond snapped his fingers and all the gold coins and jewelry was gone with a cloud of smoke, his yakuza skidded next to him as Slade continued singing and the Oyabun along his loyal soldiers kept on dancing:

**I'm the fly in your soup**

**I'm the pebble in your shoe**

**I'm the demon in your bed**

**I'm a bump on every head**

**I'm the peel on which you slip**

**I'm a pin in every hip**

**I'm the thorn in your side**

**Makes you wriggle and writhe.**

**And it's so easy when you're evil**

**This is the life, you see**

**The Devil tips his hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm evil**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

The blond swirled the staff he stole from Chibi Robin and started to jump from side to side whenever the small bird hero tried to reach for his stolen staff like an angry child while Chibi Naruto used it like a red cloth would be used against a bull. Once reaching the eight line he spun around, grabbing Robin in a headlock and flicking his forehead. He let the smaller boy go and avoided his punch, in the eleventh line he was near Chibi Jinx and bowed before her, the lucky girl tipping her hat like in the song's line. He then pounded one of the staff's end in the ground and pointed to the heroes as Chibi Slade sang the next three lines.

**While there's children to make sad**

**While there's candy to be had**

**While there's pockets left to pick**

**While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs**

**I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner**

**It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it**

**'Cause there's one born every minute**

**And it's so easy when you're evil**

**This is the life, you see**

**The Devil tips his hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm evil**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

Once the next verse started the yakuza put on ridiculous childish hats to pretend being children with large suckers that the blond easily took from them, which caused them to fake-cry in a rather impressive and good dance. The next three lines had the blond picking fake jewelry and golden watches from some pockets as he saw Chibi Jinx bow to him with the hat lifted up in a salute. The last three lines consisted in the blond moving back in front of Chibi Slade along his men to show some impressive moves that would have made Michael Jackson turn green with envy.

**I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark**

**And I promise on my damned soul**

**To do as I am told, Beelzebub**

**Has never seen a soldier quite like me**

**Not only does his job, but does it happily.**

This time the yakuza put one red horns atop their heads and stood cross-armed as their boss was break-dancing before them. Chibi Jinx and Chibi Starfire were clapping, Chibi Beastboy and Chibi Mammoth were cheering and the other teens watched it all with a sweat-drop.

**I'm the fear that keeps you awake**

**I'm the shadows on the wall**

**I'm the monsters they become**

**I'm the nightmare in your skull**

**I'm a dagger in your back**

**An extra turn upon the rack**

**I'm the quivering of your heart**

**A stabbing pain, a sudden start.**

To the now chibi gothic girl's shock the appeared behind her, his right arm hugging her waist and keeping her close to him, the other had its hand clamping her mouth to keep her from speaking, making her feel his warmth in her body as well as his hot breath in her ear, forcing her to fight a shiver and then a moan when his right hand carefully caressed her belly with a feeling so warm, soft and tender it made her shiver. Chibi Starfire looked on with red in her cheeks and slight jealousy while Chibi Jinx threw her hat off her head and glared at her fellow pale-skinned girl. In the last line the blond jumped up to escape Robin's spare staff to the head and landed on the mild-built new part of the attempt for a new HIVE academy.

**And it's so easy when you're evil**

**This is the life, you see**

**The Devil tips his hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm evil**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

The next lines consisted of Naruto standing atop the mild built new area of the tower, Slade turned the microphone off as it was Naruto's turn of singing at the Titans with a wide smile. But once finished, suddenly, Chibi Naruto dropped to his knees, his head hung low as his voice and the song took a sad tone:

**It gets so lonely being evil**

**What I'd do to see a smile**

**Even for a little while**

**And no one loves you when you're evil**

As the last two lines left Naruto's lips everyone felt a bit sorry…until the blond bolted up, jumped to the villains and his yakuza, wrapped them in a hug and adopted a huge maniacal grin.

**I'm lying through my teeth!**

**Your tears are all the company I need**

And with that, the whole musical was over when the blond and the whole villain crew disappeared in a yellow flash.

Chibi Beastboy soon voiced his thoughts, "Woo-hoo, encore! Encore! Do it again! Dude, that was so cool!"

He was soon received with glares, but Chibi Starfire was actually as impressed as him by the show, clapping where the blond and his crew had been moments ago with a large smile on her face.

XXXXXX

**Hope you liked the Omake now, since some of you truly liked it in the previous version I decided to make it more fun-sided than fight-sided with all the fights that happened already.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, how I hate that since I'd have given Beastboy a happier ending and make some more awesome seasons. What? I like goofball heroes who show a badass side when protecting someone dear to them; Hino Eiji from Kamen Rider OOO being my favorite along Eikichi Onizuka in that department.

**XXXXXX**

This isn't a party, yet

The blond Oyabun contemplated from his office what to do. His tower had a helipad, by the way. Here he was, sitting and staring at his newest henchmen who all were seated in fine cushioned red leather armchairs before the blond man's desk. The young man's newest underlings were very impressed by his tastes and economic power to say the least. Soon arrived their principal with an obvious look of disappointment on her face as she stared down at her students.

"I was hoping the HIVE's honor students could have performed better. Do not worry, they shall be disciplined." The elderly woman stated with a tone that left no room for argument to the now cringing villains.

The blond just wagged his left finger from his desk, resting his right elbow in it and using said elbow's fist to rest his chin on it with a rather evil smile on his face, "Ah, but I never said they failed. Just that I wanted them to train a bit more in your academy." He used his left hand to snap his fingers, instantly four of his yakuza swarmed in carrying a suitcase each that upon being opened showed to carry a lot of bills. "I do believe this should cover for their expenses, does it not?"

The principal was more than impressed by the amount of bills, but shook her head, "As said before, they failed, and thus they shall be-"

"You should listen to my former apprentice, lady." Slade's melodic and shady voice said from behind the principal, the same instant a broadsword had been placing inches from her neck, "I trained him to surpass me… And let's say he did so with flying colors. I've been looking for the perfect individual to become my heir and he did so perfectly. Let's add to that that I can still kill a lot of people if I actually feel that it is needed. Would you choose your next words carefully?"

She nodded, making the blond smile at his former master, "So… You're finally retiring, old man?"

He nodded, "Even if I couldn't teach you manners, yes, I am." The large mercenary said, once the principal nodded fearfully he finally put his broadsword on a sheath attached to his back. "I'll be going, but will still keep on doing my job until I feel satisfied enough to actually do retire. If you were to require my services they're up for free… Just so long as you're not slacking, because the moment you lose a fight… I'll ruin you, permanently." The ice in the man's tone at his last words made it clear that the blond had better sleep with an eye open, but all he did was smile.

"You're welcome to stay and have fun at my places, old timer. Hell, I'll even pay for you a nice stay in a Caribbean beach." The blond said with his smirk widening, but Slade shook his head and turned to leave.

"Fighting you is already enough for me. Until we meet again, Naruto. If we ever cross paths again, just be sure you aren't getting rusty." And with that the man was gone, like a boss.

The blond smirked cheekily to his new henchmen, "Heh, for him saying he'll cut off your head if you slack in your training is his way of saying he is gonna miss you."

The trio and their principal shivered at the bizarre friendship both men had, hopefully it wouldn't have as much blood as they imagined. Jinx however looked at the blond with curiosity, "So, what is it that we get by being your henchmen. If anything, you should tell us your plans."

The Oyabun smirked, "Oh, I don't have any."

"WHAT?" the trio and their principal asked in shock.

Naruto smirked more, "I am, like my master, a man with no real goal. I do give my services to those who are willing to pay so long as their goals aren't something that I might disagree with. For instances, kidnappings are alright so long as we don't betray our own words and no one is killed, because for my part I've done my fair share of killing, I don't want to do any more… Unless I need to." He smirked evilly at the last part, making a chill run down everyone's spines.

A shy yakuza raised his hand, "I can attest of that." Then he shut up and returned to the background.

The blond looked thoughtful for a second, actually putting a lot of effort on his mind to remember, then he broke in barks of laughter, "Hahaha! Oh yeah, I remember that one! Man… it was fun…" he sighed in contentment.

The yakuza spoke again, this time in shock, "B-Boss! You shoved three gallons of bleach down that guy's throat!"

"Hey, he didn't tell me what I wanted to know!" the blond protested with impatience on his voice.

"Boss, he told you where to take down the family's main members! You were mad because he didn't want to pay for spitting on your coat!"

"Yeah, thus why he didn't tell me what I wanted to know: where was his wallet so I could have him pay in cash for my coat." The blond noted, cross-armed as his yakuza sighed and finally decided to shut up while the HIVE trio and the principal looked on in shock as this seemed to be a common everyday occurrence here with how they all acted, and it was.

"So…" Jinx started again to get the conversation back to its original topic, "What are we supposed to do? We also would like it more to know what you will need us for, such as what kind of missions would we expect from you such as covert or robbery." She then shifted to look around and noted the yakuza, "And what should we expect from your yakuza? Will they be simple soldiers or do they have a much more important role?"

"Quite smart of you to ask even about the small details." The blond stated with a grin, "Ok, I guess I'll explain what I tend to do for you guys to get the hang of things. I control all the families of this and other cities who have joined under my rule, since I've crushed all who opposed me I own far too many businesses and I don't know what to do with all the money so I just have my fun with my resorts for not so legal entertainment for those willing to pay good for their enjoyment and have a sense of danger while doing so."

The blond pressed a button on his desk, behind him his window to the city was shut by a large metal door that acted as a screen for a projector where his underground district pleasure the River Styx and all of its places could be shown as well as other facilities, harbors and even other more legal businesses that acted as a cover for the not so legal ones, such as a bar actually having another underground ring… in Gotham City of all places!

"I have places, I have people… But I don't have fun." the blond stated, pressing another button to show pictures of the Titans, he smirked, "This is where the Titans come in. They all have a hidden potential and my only goal is to make them exploit their powers to give me some fun, that's all!" he cackled madly at the idea of the fight, making the guests shiver while his yakuza stood still, "Oh, the simple idea of finally having fun… Hehehe… But, sadly, to fight them requires time so I tend to give mine and my yakuza services for fun and a lot of money."

Gizmo raised a brow, "Wait, so you're also a mercenary while owning so much?"

The blond smirked a devilishly, soul freezing grin, "Having too much can become dull and boring, so yes, I do nasty jobs for a good pay since I've barely had any fun. I don't really plan to rule the world or achieve some greater goal… I just want to have fun, maybe break some hero's spirit in the most humiliating, painful and twisted way possible. But yes, all I look for is fun because, when you are as messed up as me even the best of feasts tastes like ashes, the greatest of companies are just mindless dolls who speak, the finest of wines… Oh… it all just tastes like blood."

"That's quite… interesting…" Jinx admitted uneasily.

The blond nodded, "Thus why I want us to have some fun together… I just want to mess things up and get a good fight out of it all." He turned to the principal with an icy glare and a sadistic smile, "So, will you take them under your wing once again? Because I'd like to see them step up their game so we can play together against the Titans. I want to kick ass… I want to wreck havoc just for fun and I'd like to see others make a good spectacle out of it… I'd be VERY angry if you said no."

The woman fearfully nodded, thinking now about a certain offer from a colleague to retire… Maybe he could deal better with this Oyabun… she hoped so.

XXXXXX

While the blond Oyabun's men and new henchmen were busy training and getting back to what they had been doing, someone was watching the tapes of Naruto fighting the Titans with interest and distaste. However, a reluctant "ally" of his was merrily clapping away and laughing loudly at it. The people in the shadows who obeyed these persons were actually shivering in fear.

"So, gentlemen… and lady…It seems we have a certain… Competition to take the bat's pet and his new friends?" asked a calm, intimidating shadow with a wheezing, obviously breathing through some sort of mask.

"Hyahahaha! Oh, he sure beat them up! Why, I never thought there could be someone as… aware of the world as me… Hahahaha! He's got the talent to be on stage and create a lot of chaos! Hmm… I wonder if he can do any fun tricks, like carving some smiles on someone's face…"

"Is that all you'll ever think of, clown?" spoke a female voice full of disdain and hatred, "To think a certain person still follows you… after you corrupted her mind."

"What can I say? Ladies dig the insanity! Hahahaha!"

"You should shut up, I am getting hungry and I wouldn't mind on munching your head." A large figure threatened barring a large, sharp set of fangs.

"It should be easy." Said a smaller shadow, grabbing an umbrella from which a knife shot out, "We find the punk and force him to give us what he has and work under us."

Another shadow, a scrawny one, arrived, "He's sure to be like anyone else. Fear motivating him to act out of despair. All minds respond to that. We never bothered to take in mind the bat's sidekick until we found this… Naruto or whatever he's called. Indeed he is a specimen that uses the fear of his despair to seek for some challenge to keep on living. Strange, isn't it? His mind seems so close to oblivion. But that makes him more interesting since he could be useful to even get rid of the bat."

The gruff voice spoke again, "Let fate and luck decide it for him…" something shone in the man's hand, "Heads, we recruit him; tails, we blow his fucking head off his shoulders."

There was that sound again of metal flipping in the air… And then it was time to go and visit Jump City.

XXXXXX

The next day the Titans were in their large living room. They were surprised at how well their place had been kept after they were thrown out; Naruto's yakuza prided themselves in being efficient for their boss. Floors were so clean that they only needed to wear their socks if they wanted to skate, even Beastboy's room was sparkling clean which was saying a lot since it could be considered full of biohazard waste, literally. There was healthy food on their fridge and the whole place was completely repaired. All they needed to do after returning was tear down the HIVE modifications. The place was now practically brand new.

Cyborg sat on his couch which even smelled like the first time he bought it, at his side was Beastboy, both holding their controllers which also too were cleaner and shinier than a movie star's teeth. Starfire was busy in the kitchen delighted at the great order of all things, now she finally wouldn't have to struggle to find what she needed for her Tamaranean feasts, which meant the other Titans would suffer indigestion a lot easier. Raven sat on her favorite spot on the couch, she was mad her room had been invaded but after seeing how it was all arranged, cleaned and less chaotic than it was before she found a new sense of calm in it, even her current seat felt more comfortable than usual as she grabbed her book and prepared herself to read it.

Just as Cyborg raised the remote to turn on the TV so he and Beastboy could play some violent videogames, Raven opened her favorite chapter on her gothic horror book and Starfire had grabbed the wooden spoon to stir her new mix, Robin entered the living room dragging a large blackboard behind him and taking all three items from his friends' hands.

"Hey man, BB and I were finally gonna chill after yesterday's pain in the ass work! We deserve some rest after pulling all those yellow tiles!"

"Yeah dude! We are hard-working people here, we deserve a time to relax for once and rot our mind with videogames!"

"Stupid, mind-numbing games aside, why did you take my books off my hands?"

"Um, excuse me, but why did you need to be so rude to interrupt me from making a simple snack of my favorite berries, friend?"

Robin flipped the board to show them pictures of Naruto and some henchmen standing near some of the legal offices and shops the blond owned, using a stick to point at the blond Oyabun's face, "How can you guys be so laidback when it's all his fault?" he barked to his friends, tapping the foxy blond man's face, "He humiliated us, defeated us and even escaped us all because he wanted to have fun out of some test from that Slade guy. We don't know what he's planning but we do need a counterattack plan next time we see him so our last loss doesn't repeat itself."

Cyborg quirked his organic eyebrow, "Robin… you need to chill." He stated, calmly as he crossed his arms over his big form, "I get it you're mad but that guy was just in for the kicks. If he wants to fight us again he'll send us an invitation of something like that. Besides, even if we found him we have no chance of winning if he takes off his rings."

As Robin was about to protest and go into a teacher mode to explain to them his plan, only for something small and fast to smash right through the window, then right through the blackboard, bounce on the ground, fall on Robin's head, bounce off the bird boy's skull and fall on Starfire's hand when she managed to catch it. As the now angrier leader nursed his scalp the alien girl examined the small object, it was round, it was white and it smelled of grass and the stuff it was made…

It was a golf ball.

That's when another crashed through their window, right into another part of the board, and bounced once again to hit Robin on the head. Then the next ones targeted the Titans without discrimination though the majority targeted Robin in the head and the behind. "Take cover!" Beastboy shouted and morphed into a turtle, hiding in his shell, Cyborg grabbed his green friend and jumped behind the couch while the others looked for ways to keep themselves safe. Robin started to use his staff as a bat to hit the balls away while Raven used her powers to create a dome around her, Starfire was no longer in sight but there was a pan being used as a helmet in the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, atop his tower, on the roof and carrying a golf club, was Naruto with a wide smile on his face. The roof had a helipad but nothing else save the typical machines one would expect in one, but it worked great for him to play golf when targeting something from afar like now. His yakuza were a few feet from him, all carrying buckets of golf balls and throwing them at him so he could practice his swing. He enjoyed his roof's view, especially when it gave him a full view of the T-Tower without any obstacles so he could do two things that made him smile: play golf and annoy the Titans. Since he had the eye sight of a demonic fox, it was very easy to nail the bird boy twice in the head by applying a twist to his swing.

As he kept playing, a certain champion from his underground fighting ring was enjoying two things: he was wearing only his muscle shirt, making his muscles be nicely visible when he swung the club, and he was annoying her sister as well. Blackfire was also enjoying the roof and its privileges, such as the sun and the yakuza that brought her a pair of shades and a chair so she could relax, lay on it and get herself a better tan. Currently she had on a two pieces purple bikini which showed more skin than normal ones, and had an aluminum panel in her arms to help herself get a better tone of skin. It worked for her purposes, aside the tan, because the blond Oyabun would take a second mid-swing to gaze at her before sending the ball to the heroes' hides.

That's when an evil grin appeared on Blackfire's face, "Hey, think you can swing this?" she held up a star bolt, before throwing it at his feet like one of the many golf balls he had thrown at the tower. Taking the challenge, the blond smirked and the ball of purple energy flew at the tower like all the other balls, except that when it hit Robin's staff the hero was left scorched and smoking a bit, coughing a cloud smoke.

Naruto laughed his ass off, "Hahahaha! Now that was fun! Do it again! Do it again! This time I'll get Raven's underwear drawer."

"How do you know where it is?" she asked, truly curious and NOT angry that he had been put so much interest in that goth girl to know where her underwear was.

He smirked, "I've targeted more than their living room while I practiced my swing. You think the living room's gonna look bad, here." He snapped his fingers and one of the yakuza gave her a pair of binoculars, when she looked at the tower her smile grew as their rooms were complete messes, Robin's walls covered with indented golf balls, her sister's unmentionables all over the place, Raven's books sprawled all over the floor… and sadly, Beastboy's room was such a mess it wasn't even worthwhile, and Cyborg's room was nowhere in sight since he hadn't a window.

The Oyabun then motioned to the girl to continue, she smiled, put the tanning panel and the binoculars aside and started to help him bomb the heroes' HQ, "This might be a fun sport, mind teaching me a few lessons."

"Since you keep losers at bay in the cage, yes." The blond said, walking to a yakuza who had the golf bag and took out another club before tossing it to the girl.

Instead of using the golf balls, she used her star bolts and her new boss' instructions in how to get the Titans, she missed her targets by yards at first, then got better and it was only feet, then the Titans had to run away from explosions that were littering their tower as well as the golf balls getting more accurate and tricky. One of the balls had bounced off the walls like some maniac in need of an I Love Me jacket put on crack, speed and shrooms before it got to the ground and bounced up, right into Robin's mouth.

"That ought to keep him shut." The blond said with a smile, the beauty in the bikini laughing through the binoculars as she looked how the bird boy tried to spit the golf ball in his mouth. The Oyabun then turned to a bucket and grabbed two balls, putting them on the ground and taking aim, "This one will be trickier. Watch and learn." She watched, learned and laughed when both balls went straight into a escaping green horse's nostrils, making her laugh when the poor green boy returned to his normal form and tried to sneeze them out, only to get mucus covered golf balls glued to Raven's hood. Seeing the green humanoid fly out the window and into the sea was hilarious.

"My turn now." The girl in the bikini said and the blond was happy to see her swing in that thing. She threw a slow star bolt down and hit it with all her might. Poor Cyborg only knew he was sent flying up, twirling madly in the air as something had hit his behind, and then fell on top of Robin who just had about enough of all the golf balls in his tower.

"I am still besting you. This will be my favorite." He said, holding a ball and throwing it up in the air, before using his golf club like a baseball bat. Starfire was shocked when she found a ball hit the ground hard before her, however it was emitting smoke… she took a second to realize it was spinning where it was at such speeds the floor was being burned. The next second she yelped in surprise and embarrassment when the ball flew up at her chest, slicing her top in half to allow the part in between her breasts to be seen, fortunately the blond made sure her nipples weren't visible to save her further humiliation but still it served to make her fly to her room.

"Oh, you're good." The dark haired alien girl said with an evil smirk.

"I just do my best to annoy the masses." The blond admitted with a shrug before turning to the others, "Ok guys, that's enough fun for one day. Clean up and then go chill. If someone needs me I'll be at the hot spring."

"That sounds good, watching you play made ME feel tired and sweaty." She said with a sly grin he matched.

"Well, place is free for the guys or any friend of mine… Privileges of owning it." He said with a smirk at the end before the yakuza bowed to him in goodbye.

Once he was gone, and they were sure out of hearing range, they snickered, "Boss sure has good tastes."

"Hey, hey! She could be the boss' girl, mind outta the gutter."

"Not like I was thinking of that. Even I know girls like that are outta my league… Still, the boss was always picky with the hostesses at his club, even when teaching them how to seduce… For me it seems he wants something out of them."

"Might be he likes kick-ass girls. He's shown more interest in that Blackfire girl who gave him a fight than our best hostesses. I kinda understand it, I'd like myself a gal with a good attitude and nice body. And at least that Blackfire ain't a bitch like my previous boss… Geesh, she just treated us as dogs."

"Ah I remember that… It was fun when the boss hung her naked in the bridge to teach her some lessons in how not to beat men to pulp just because they didn't light her cigarettes."

"I do believe I helped with that." a new voice said, one that made the yakuza tense since they knew it all too well.

The figure was definitely a girl's with nice C-cups. She had orange boots, gauntlets, a large leather belt carrying pouches with ammo for the dual automatic pistols in her nice hips, there was a large broadsword attached to her back by a sheath in a belt wrapped around her torso and in between her breasts and her strong, thin but slightly muscular arms were covered by a chainmail that was all over her body. She had waist long silver hair that flowed down near her shapely behind and a strange combo of mask and bandana: it covered the top of her face from nose up, was tied to her skull via laces and left her mouth with nice ruby red lips exposed. The mask was divided in two sides vertically: the left side was black and had no eyehole while the right side was orange…

"Ravager-Aneki, a pleasure to see you again!" the whole crowd of men shouted in respect, bowing to her in a perfect line.

She nodded at them, "At ease, I'm just here to question Big Bro about his late business with my father." She stated, the instant she did the yakuza instantly formed a path for her with their arms motioning to the door where the man she looked for had just passed by. She smiled at how well disciplined these men were, "For lowly thugs he sure taught you all very well… Guess that's why father wanted Big Bro as his successor, not that I mind." She said with a small smile, walking to meet with the blond.

Sadly, fate wasn't going to be kind to anyone this day.

XXXXXX

"Is it ready? Come on, there are several people who need a little…shock to get fully awakened. Hehehe…" laughed the over-merrily voice.

"It's not that easy, first we have to call the kid's attention. Then it's time for our game." The gruff voice said, the sound of metal flipping in the air echoing. "We shall see what this kid can do before giving him what he deserves."

XXXXXX

Once Blackfire changed into something more fitting for an office, meaning she wore once again her Tamaranean warrior suit, she was impatient for whatever her new boss had in mind… She was very disappointed and not very happy when she found a white haired girl dressed as the merc that freed her sitting in front of Naruto's desk. When Naruto noticed the alien's presence he smirked and introduced both girls. There wasn't much love in the air after he was about to do the introduction, for that was the moment when they heard a loud ring in the blond young merc's desk.

Pressing a button of the intercom, Naruto wasn't very pleased with what he heard, "_Boss! We're under attack! These guys are actually trying to kill us and take all our stuff! We need… Hold on –Get the fuck off me! *Bang!* - …as I was saying, we need serious back-up, NOW!_"

"Men, we're moving out!" the blond barked, pressing a big red button beneath his desk, hidden in a sliding panel to keep it secret from even the most observant of detectives. In a second, all of the office's walls flipped to show several shelves filled to the brim with all sort of existing weapons from firearms to any other weapon martial arts had created. All of the present yakuza ran to the weapons best suited for them and followed their boss to the elevator.

XXXXXX

In the T-Tower the Titans were finally done getting rid of the golf balls until the alarm hollered through the entire place. In the screen of their main computer was an image that made them pale.

"This just in!" a reporter said behind his van as the camera crew tried to get good shots at what was happening, "It seems Jump City is under the attack of mafia and mercs who are currently in some war of sorts! We do not know the full detail but we shall make sure we uncover the truth here! And… oh my god…" the reporter was speechless when he and the cameraman stared in awe and terror at the leader of the attack.

It was an intimidating figure that Robin's mentor was best suited to fight against. There, before a tower of a construction office was a group of mercs armed to the teeth and littering the place with bullets. There were several guards fighting them off with shotguns and pistols but the mercs were using heavier and more dangerous heat. Leading them all was a man bulking with muscles, and wearing a bizarre gas mask that covered his mouth and was strapped around his bald head. He wore dark blue cargo pants, had a green bulletproof best over his torso and over his body he wore an elegant brown jacket with white fur inside to keep him warm and cozy. Despite his bizarre gear, he was intimidating for his reputation and strength that his pose of just grabbing his vest to rest his arms by hanging them was more than enough to make the guards doubt their abilities against this guy.

This was Bane. (Let me just say this, I bow to Nolan for making Bane that badass in his film. Other villains will be based in the Arkham games, mostly those who didn't make it to Nolan's films.)

"Keep recording!" the reporter said to the cameraman, using his mic to get better audio.

One of the mercs ran to his boss and passed him a megaphone; the other mercs ceased firing as their boss just spoke to the inside of the tower, "Good morning… Boy…" Bane said, calmly waiting for his prey to come out. "You know, when I saw you fight the Titans… You did remember me of a fellow mercenary much more ruthless than me…Your skills are different, you do not seek to copy him but to actually… surpass him…" he said in that dangerously melodic voice of his, and then got his answer.

"What of it?" Naruto asked with annoyance in his voice as he scanned the room, fortunately his yakuza were fast and intelligent enough to get cover and keep themselves unharmed. But the offense still pissed him off, "What brings you to my place so you can wreck it? This city is mine and I like it the way it is. You try to butt in and take what doesn't belong to you, I'll force you out with one or two fingers less."

"So you are an Oyabun through and through..." The large man said, giving the megaphone back to one of the mercs and approaching the blond calmly, still resting his arms on his vest. "You are the kind who takes honor and duty over anything… I do sympathize with that…"

But to Bane's surprise, Naruto smirked, "No… I'm nothing like that." He stated, walking firmly forward, Ravager behind him with both her katanas drawn and Blackfire ready for battle, "I am the Oyabun. That means that I take care of those who follow me while I make sure that my city is safe. I am not one of those modern yakuza interested in money… I am more of the traditional kind. And you know what the traditional yakuza does?" he asked, cracking his knuckles and then popping the joints of his neck, "They kick whatever ass their brothers and sisters can't."

"So, you're going to try to defeat me…?" Bane asked, taking off his coat already as he too stepped forward. "You may think you're strong, boy… But you're not grasping the power of what it's planned for your future…"

The blond took off his own coat, throwing it up in the air in a dramatic motion as he continued to walk to the large merc. As one of his yakuza caught the stylish coat he spoke up, "I've dealt with that already. Whatever you or others have in store for me I'll just beat it to shit with my bare hands. If there's something I can't do, I have my yakuza to help me with it, and if there's something I can do and do it good… is to beat anyone that dares to harm my clan."

Bane was surprised, before nodding in respect and raising his fist up, "Strong words for such a young man… What's your name…? For I want to know how to call the man who may give me a worthy battle…"

Naruto smirked as he raised his hands in loose fists and got into a crouched, defensive style, "I am the First Chairman of the Uzumaki Clan! I am the Patriarch of my family who rules this city! I am Naruto… Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the man who will make !"

Bane felt it… the fire of battle, the excitement to defeat a true fighter. "Well then, show me what you got, Uzumaki!"

"You asked for it!"

As the blond shouted that both him and Bane lunged at each other, a fist drawn back to deliver a powerful jab to the head. But the moment both were about to get hit the two fighters tilted their heads to the side, effectively evading their opponent's punch, their arms hooked on the other's shoulder as the hit missed and forcing them to step back and raise their guards once more, ready to give the other a true battle.

(Play Yakuza 3/Ryu Ga Gotoku 3 OST - Lyricism Without Tears.)

To the bystanders observing, it seemed strange that the two mercs had yet to start throwing or trading blows after their opening, as just as soon as they put their guards up, they just started slowly circling each other. A keen expert's eye in the art of combat would tell you that it is a classic tactic of waiting for your opponent to make the first move. Indeed like natural born predators fighting over the same prey, they tensed themselves ready to strike. And before anyone could blink, the combatants both charged and simultaneously started throwing kicks and punches, some faster than even experienced eyes could follow.

"The hell..." Ravager couldn't help but wonder, as she and those on the sidelines watches the showdown commence between the notorious intellectual terrorist bruiser and the fox-like Oyabun, as they parried, blocked and traded blows faster and much more vicious and harder than any MMA fight you'd ever seen on TV. And just as quickly they went from defensive to full on offensive, no counters save just trading blows on each other like they were one another's punching bag. Uppercuts to the jaw, cross-counter left and right hooks, hell they were even head-butting each other. And it was clear from the smile Naruto was sporting he was actually having the time of his life from getting beat to a pulp and returning the favor tenfold, while Bane's rather unique mask made it hard to tell, but he didn't seem to be complaining either. Faster than even her trained eyes can blink the two opposing warriors were in a stalemate holding each other's fists back from delivering any further blows.

"Clever move, boy, you've unintentionally been going for the mask more often..." Bane seemed to compliment. In a second he and the blond red eyed Oyabun pulled back, jumping slightly and getting into a stance only for the masked terrorist to lunge at Naruto with a backhanded clothesline.

Naruto felt some of his ribs crack, and he could swear he heard Bane smirk behind his mask. But the bigger merc was surprised when his arm was grabbed, one hand holding it by the wrist before the other turned into a fist and shot itself to his elbow, making a painful series of cracks being heard to show that the whiskered Oyabun had dislocated it. Bane held his horribly bent arm as he stepped back, holding the elbow with his good hand, and with another cracking sound he reset his arm back where it was.

"Hoh, you got tricks, old man." The blond complimented as he lunged back at Bane.

"This one's my favorite." The intimidating mercenary cackled as he charged forwards, his good arm up and throwing a fist at Naruto's head. But, when one would think he'd dodge, and that he'd hear anyone telling him to top running at Bane, what do you think he did? The blond slammed his forehead against the hard as steel knuckles of the much bigger merc. The sound of bone breaking echoed through the air… and Bane was holding his broken hands, holding back his groans of pain while Naruto, with his forehead now bleeding and with a bit of bone sticking out, smirked.

Bane hadn't punched Naruto, Naruto had head-butted Bane's fist!

The foxy youth smirked, "I just want to see your face… before I break it to pieces!" Naruto shouted to the air as he reared his head back and then painfully slammed his forehead against the mask.

Bane was in pain as bits of the one thing keeping him from a world of pain flew around and he fell on the ground. Naruto wasn't unharmed either, he had hit the mask with so much force he had a large gash on his forehead that bled to the point he had to close his left eye, because half of his face was caked in his own blood. And yet, the Oyabun smirked at the downed merc, before motioning to the nearest of his yakuza to apprehend the remaining members of Bane's underlings, who when seeing their boss beaten instantly surrendered.

And then, to everyone's surprise, Naruto laughed, "Someone fix him up!" he said in a bark of laughter, pointing at none other than Bane, "I want this guy up and ready to go for another round when he has the chance… I want much more fun!" he said with an unnerving smirk, before turning to Bane, crouching to look at the downed merc, "Whenever you feel like kicking my ass… Don't doubt to pass by River Styx, do give a good show, please."

To further surprise the viewers, Bane chuckled, "I'll look forward to it, Uzumaki…" and then the large man coughed, painfully, but was thankfully treated by Naruto's yakuza, knowing that reasoning with their boss wanting a good fight was impossible. He forced himself to stop coughing, honor moving him now, "Do watch out… boy… There are others in this city who wanted to test you… Your master, Deathstroke… He is one of us in some ways yet he is his own man in others… But we do seek one point in particular: to be the best…"

Naruto smirked as one of his yakuza gave him his coat back, he put it on and let another treat his wounds, "The best, huh? It's been a while since I've had a challenge."

Ravager chuckled lightly, "It's just like you, Big Bro. Always wanting to fight the best of the best."

Naruto simply smiled at her, "I am a yakuza after all. All I can respect is strength, and for that I'll be the strongest there is."

And, sadly for our blond Oyabun, several eyes were watching him with interest from the safety of their meeting room.

One thing was for sure, this kid was much more fun than a certain flying rat they hated to death.

**XXXXXX**

**-Omake- Learn to do it right!**

We find the chibified Titans… in one of Naruto's karaoke bars, not one of the many in River Styx but a legal one in the streets of Jump City. They were in a small room, decorated like a typical living room with couches, a coffee table and a TV with a karaoke system connected to it. There was also a mini-fridge acting as the mini-bar. For once Naruto wasn't accompanied by his loyal yakuza, who were outside guarding the place.

And now, everyone was suffering!

"Is this some kind of horrible, sick torture?!" asked a horrified Chibi Cyborg, strapped to his chair with thick metal bars, the others were held by either magical seals or animal proof elastic rope.

"Someone, please… kill me…" an actually crying Chibi Raven begged, tears cascading from her eyes.

"We need to be strong! Don't give in!" Chibi Robin shouted, but from the look in his twitching eyes he wasn't holding much to his sanity.

"Dude, somebody… SHUT THEM UP!" Chibi Beastboy begged as he tried to morph into deaf animals only to find it impossible to escape this torture:

Chibis Naruto, Starfire and Blackfire… all three in Tamaranean Karaoke!

The yakuza outside thanked having brought ear-plugs, knowing that when their boss wanted he could be either the next American Idol… or a twisted sadist wanting to see someone literally bleeding his ears to death. It didn't help that both orange skinned girls with him had been eager to do this when invited.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Next chapter will be a bit canon and my own stuff… yes, it means that Naruto will thank any back-up he can get when dealing against Gotham's sickest minds! Oh, and no, Ravager isn't in the harem, she's Naruto's little sister figure… And he's VERY protective of her… Why? Just a little plot for the future.**

**And, btw, planning on maybe making a future Evil Naruto/Teen Titans cross in the possibility of my mind's endless insanity, still planning on it but maybe I'll update it soon, who knows?**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
